


The Devil and Her Treasures

by paynesgrey



Series: Grave New World [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, Heroes Big Boom, Multi, Sequel, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renowned terrorist Peter Petrelli has been hiding Sylar, Elle and their son for a long time after Noah Bennet’s death, and when Pinehearst Agent Claire Bennet finally discovers them, they strike a deal to leave Sylar and his son alone, as long as Elle becomes Claire’s prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The President's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heroes_bigboom at Livejournal. A huge thanks goes to bellonablack for the beta job, and rebelle_elle for the artwork. This is a sequel to my other fic, "Grave New World" and takes place in the "exposed future" around the events of the “Second Coming” and “I am Become Death” episodes, as well as the “Resistance” online graphic novel chapter 106 (which I would recommend reading if you want some early chapters to make sense).

Claire Bennet swiveled in the President’s expensive leather chair, putting her feet up on his desk while she waited for him to arrive. She just loved thinking about the look on his face when he saw her in his chair.

Of course, this wasn’t his _real_ chair, not anymore; it used to be when he was only a Senator and CEO of Pinehearst’s operations. As President, now Nathan only used this chair and office when he was visiting from Washington D.C. If Claire could sneak into the Oval office she would, but even though she was his daughter and his finest Pinehearst agent, there were some things even she couldn’t do.

Yet, she rather felt like home in Nathan’s chair at Pinehearst, almost like it was hers and especially when he wasn’t here. She wondered if she request use of it from him while he was in Washington. It really wasn’t a bad idea.

The door opened and Claire saw the usual security detail flank outside Nathan’s office as he came inside, returning from his party at the White House celebrating his first 100 days in office. He brushed off supposed wrinkles from his coat, and he pursed his lips when he met her eyes.

“You look comfortable,” he told her wryly. He walked up and pushed her feet off his desk. They were caught in an odious stare-down for a few seconds before Claire slipped out of his chair and found her usual place sitting on the top of his desk. Nathan frowned, as he always did, when she took her place there, and she crossed her legs as she leaned close, peering over at his paperwork.

“Tell me you have a reason for being here. I’m due for a conference call in ten minutes with my top specialists,” Nathan said, and Claire knew that his meeting was no doubt involving the formula. They were already mass producing it and selling it among consumers. Prices were astronomical, but in time, if she knew Nathan well enough, she knew he’d lower the price, letting everyone buy it and tax the hell out of people so he could pay down the national deficit. It was almost perfect. You get powers, but you paid for the privilege. It was only fair, but it put America at a surplus that it hadn’t seen for over twenty years. Not only that, the president was betting that he could build a secret army this way by giving civilians powers. If any other country tried to threaten them, well, the people who paid for those powers would be more than willing to step up and give their lives to protect their country. And as far as selling the formula overseas to allies and enemies alike? Well, that was a whole different strategy, one that made the President and Pinehearst loads of money.

Nathan occupied himself with his notes, and when Claire ignored his question by studying his latest numbers on the formula, he cleared his throat and met her eyes, covering his files.

“Have any luck tracking down Peter yet? Or Sylar, for that matter?” he asked her, and she glared at him.

“Peter is hiding them, as usual. It’s like tracking a ghost. I told you this yesterday. Nothing has changed since then, and I have my best people on it. Peter is obviously using his invisibility powers on Sylar, Elle, and the brat. Among the other powers he’s acquired,” Claire said.

“And here you are bothering me at my job when you should be out doing yours,” Nathan grumbled at her.

Claire stared at him blankly. “Forget Peter for a moment. It’s not like he’s in charge of the terrorist cells I’ve been following or anything. He’s just harboring fugitives - one of them being your long lost brother. You know how he is. He’s a bleeding heart for family members.” Claire pursed her lips when she caught Nathan rolling his eyes.

“Oh, wait, sorry...I do have news. There’s a resistance cell I’m tracking. I think it’s the one responsible for all those deaths at the chemical plant. It may not be as big as Peter, but it’s something. I’m going in to destroy it, one terrorist at a time.” Nathan turned away, nodding and murmuring affirmation. Claire blew out a breath, becoming insulted by his lack of attention. She grabbed a tiny knife she’d always hid in her thigh pocket and brought it down on his desk, inches away from his thumb. “Are you listening? There may be explosions. They have bombs and I’m going to take them out.”

“You want me to be concerned for your safety?” Nathan asked her, drawing his fingers away and settling back in his chair, peering at her with bored interest. “The girl who can’t get hurt? Who can heal from anything? Come on, be serious, Claire.”

Claire leaned forward, tugged on his red tie and brought his face inches from hers. She stared at his lips, smiling wickedly. “I thought you’d like to know civilians may die, and as the President of the United States, I want you to be prepared to give a heartfelt speech to console all your mourning and frightened fellow Americans.”

“I have heartfelt speeches written and stored for many uses, Claire; you know that,” he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. She could feel his weighty stare on her own lips.

“Well, good. I just thought that someone should have feelings of remorse in all this, since I can no longer feel anything,” Claire said, loosening the grip on his tie, but not releasing him. Nathan tilted his head, and he caught a loose strand of her hair that had escaped from her tight ponytail and tucked it behind her ear.

“Claire, you seriously don’t believe you can’t feel anymore because of your abilities, do you? Maybe you need the right motivation,” he said, and Claire emitted a deep chuckle as she released his tie.

“Are you offering, Mr. President?” she asked him coyly, bending closer to him and knowing she crossed a line; quickly, he backed off, cleared his throat and glared at her.

“Keep me updated on the terrorist cell and any sign of Peter,” he said stiffly, waving her off. Claire bounced off his desk and sashayed out of his office, throwing one last look over her shoulder to meet his eyes. When she caught his gaze, she smiled sweetly, knowing full well she had rattled him.

She wondered when it became so entertaining to play games with her own father.


	2. Family Reunion

Claire didn’t have to look hard for her uncle.

She returned to her apartment and found him sitting on her couch donned in all black as usual. Immediately her attention went to his trademark scar, and she remembered fondly how he had gotten it. He could so easily heal any wound with her power, but for this particular scar he chose not to. Her uncle was such a sentimental fool. With her ability, a scar from Hiro Nakamura’s blade would definitely be easy to heal, but she supposed he directed it as a slight against her.

It didn’t bother her too much. She and Peter had adopted some interesting differences of opinions over the years. He wished she was the same cheerleader that he’d saved, and she wished he’d have killed Sylar for murdering her dad. Instead, Peter chose to help Sylar, his long lost brother, and her uncle too, as unappealing as that notion was.

“It’s been too long, Peter, but it’s always good to see you,” she said, dropping her keys on her counter and sauntering over to him. She crossed her arms and smirked at him. “I’ve wanted to talk to you. Watch the news lately?”

He shot her a dark look. “I saw. You need to be more careful, Claire. I worry about you.”

“Like you worry about Sylar and Elle? Don’t give me that protective uncle crap.”

He ignored her quip, and he certainly didn’t touch what she said about Sylar and Elle. He furrowed his brow and frowned at her, and Claire expected an oncoming lecture. “It’s not safe. What you’re doing...”

“Yes, I know. You don’t approve,” she said with a wave of her hand. Claire cocked her head, observing him astutely. His expression seemed very guarded. She wasn’t sure, but she would say her beloved uncle was hiding something from her - a lot of _somethings_ in fact. She wondered if she could get away with needling him for information. He’d have to slip up sometime, right? Bagging Sylar and his posse would be quite a feat, and maybe Claire wouldn’t have to hear Daphne brag about her numerous captures for a change. Sylar was a prime target, and the government was slobbering over itself at the mere mention of the former serial killer’s name. Claire wondered how Sylar was doing with his old, murderous habit. Peter had told her that Sylar had given up his powers to protect his son, as well as Elle. She couldn’t believe it. Once a murderer, always a murderer, and she imagined if he didn’t fall off the wagon to go on a killing spree, she was sure he’d stolen a few meager powers here and there just to satiate his fix.

But other than that, Peter didn’t tell her anything else about either of them. She supposed he never would, not unless he slipped up accidentally and unwillingly gave her some kind of clue.

“It’s not that,” Peter said, still concerned. “I’ve learned a long time ago I can’t convince you not to work for Pinehearst. It’s dangerous, Claire, and you shouldn’t be there. This isn’t like you.”

She stared at him with hard eyes. “Don’t tell me that. My parents are dead, Peter! And my so-called Uncle Sylar? Yeah, he took away my ability to feel pain long ago, so don’t make speeches at me. I’m the perfect agent, and I take down villains like him every day to protect this country.” Peter opened his mouth but Claire cut him off fast. “And don’t give me your political platitudes about Pinehearst, alright? I trust Nathan more than I trust you right now. At least he isn’t hiding known fugitives.”

“And why are they considered fugitives, Claire? For simply refusing to join Pinehearst’s noble cause?” he yelled at her sardonically, standing up from her couch. He got into her face, but Claire didn’t back down. In fact, she was invigorated by his passion. She stepped closer to him, locking with his gaze. She smirked, letting her gaze fall to his lips. Peter didn’t back up. He exhaled a heavy breath, looking down at her. She could feel his warmth cascading around her. Her arms itched at her sides.

She wanted him, always had, and she’d even told him once. It’d been too wrong, and her St. Peter would never allow himself to do such a thing. Back then Claire didn’t have such reservations, though she respected his refusal. Now, she had even less reservations, and she sort of assumed he did as well. _Just what were you hiding, Uncle Peter?_ She thought. _What are you up to?_

“Well, believe what you want. You and I both know Elle and Sylar killed people back in the day for their own personal gain. We can’t just let those cases become cold, not when they walk around freely and step all over their graves. There has to be some justice in the world after what they did. Time does not give them a free pass, nor does the end of the Company,” she said, watching Peter’s expression as he took in her words. He knew she was right, and part of him, she knew, agreed with her.

“Because I love you, I won’t tell Nathan I saw you today,” Claire said, walking to her door and opening it for him to leave. “Nathan is on my shit-list right now, so consider this my free pass to you.”

“Claire, don’t do this. Don’t go back to Pinehearst,” Peter pleaded, a little too forcefully for her taste.

“And what would you have me do? Go with you? Run away and live happily ever after with my uncle?” She laughed mockingly, and Peter watched her silently, seething under the surface. “You and I both know it’s too late for any of that.”

Peter stalked out of her apartment. He turned his head toward her before he left, meeting her eyes. She smiled confidently at him.

“I really do miss you, Claire,” he said, his tone filled with regret and longing. Claire leaned close and kissed him on his cheek.

When he left, she caught his pained expression before he turned away and blended into the surroundings.


	3. The Truth in Lies

A few days later, Claire, Daphne and several of their Pinehearst colleagues got caught up in a terrorist attack in their own building. Only Claire and Daphne survived: Claire regenerated and Daphne dashed away just in time. The others, however, were not so lucky, and Claire felt anger and vengeance for them because most of them had been merely office workers and government pencil pushers for Pinehearst. They had been innocent for the most part, just blissfully doing their duties for their country and making a living.

The idea that some of these people hadn’t even had a hand in bagging villains and still died because of it incensed Claire more than anything. The explosion affected her deeply, especially when people she’d met and worked with - people who were kind and that said hi to her every day - her friends, were not coming back. She hadn’t felt this pained and furious since Peter told her that Sylar was forced to kill her dad.

As much as her colleagues Knox and Daphne wanted to come with her to go after the terrorists, Claire was adamant about finding them alone. The moment she got the leaked information on three possible cells, Claire took the one most likely to contain the bigger fish, and Knox and Daphne went to the other cells. Claire only prayed that perhaps they’d get their guys too. Even if those cells weren’t directly a part of the strike on Pinehearst, bagging some bad guys - any bad guys - was good enough for Pinehearst and the country.

“I’m taking the one in Albany, Oregon,” Claire said, looking at her mission plans. Knox and Daphne nodded at her, and Knox turned to Daphne.

“She’s going to New York, and I’m going to head up L.A. I have some eyes over there, know some people,” he said, and Claire made a noise of affirmation.

“Those two aren’t likely to have the guy in charge,” Claire said, shrugging after a sigh. “However, we take whatever we can get. The mastermind is most likely to be in Albany,” Claire said, pursing her lips. “I’ve been following this guy’s M.O. for almost a year now. He seems to like unexpected places. No one expects a smaller city than New York.”

“Kinda dumb if you ask me,” Daphne said.

Knox grunted, and Claire guffawed. “Another profile I have on this guy? Yeah, he’s definitely a bleeding heart. He and my uncle Peter should start a support group.”

Knox gave her a sour look, and Claire finally gave up the jokes, and decided to order them off to their missions. They couldn’t waste any more time over long-winded statements, even though her father the President would like them to exercise a bit more professionalism. Well, Claire felt that sometimes _professionalism_ had no place in catching terrorists, and this was one of those times.

Like clockwork, Rene found his place behind her as they headed out the Pinehearst lobbies and a car was brought around to take them to the airport. Claire yearned for the Pinehearst company jet they would take, with roomier seats and complimentary champagne. Forget flying economy class. If her father the President wanted results, Claire would only fly the best.

Claire shot a sidelong look at Rene, wondering if he’d be willing to give her some company tonight. Every time she worked with him, she thought about breaking off this strange relationship they had - though, it was far from a relationship. Claire needed comforting, and Rene felt it was his duty to oblige her. She didn’t know if it was guilt, or just that he felt he owed her father a debt by watching and catering to her needs, but whatever he did worked for her. Without Rene, Claire wondered if she could really hold onto her sanity.

She didn’t love him, not like _that_. She didn’t know if she was capable of that anymore. She supposed if Rene was gone tomorrow she’d feel the loss, but she’d move on. It bothered her to think like that, but ever since her father was taken from her, it was becoming easier for Claire to say goodbye to people. She knew her fate. Someday she’d have to say goodbye to everyone. Like the world, she was stuck here, living forever as pain and humanity faded away from her, and everyone else would leave her behind.

It was sad, but by shutting her emotions off, she found things tolerable, and if she could help the world be a better place, well, then some people would never forget her. That was enough for Claire Bennet.

She’d fallen asleep on the plane trip to Oregon, and when they landed, Claire instantly composed herself, got her gear ready, and Rene took his place beside her as they were directed out of the door.

It was in the early morning, still dark out with a few stars in the sky winking at them. The air was slightly chilled, and Claire exhaled a visible breath as Rene headed over to the unmarked black van that was ready and waiting for them with a full tank of gas. He grabbed her gear, placed it in the back, and he took helm in the driver’s seat as she buckled up next to him. Soon, they’d find a nondescript location near the cell, park the van and head through the shadows on foot. Claire made sure a few grenades were secure on her person. Guns were stored in various pockets in her outfit, and she had some knives hidden even less obvious places on her leather suit. Thank God her clothes were custom made; they had saved her butt and helped her missions more times than she could count.

As usual, she sent Rene to the back, hoping to take some hidden security by surprise, masking their powers (if they had any) and neutralizing any unexpected threats or backup. Claire took the more direct approach, shooting her way through the front sentries with a silencer and then kicking through the front door, giving the little meeting inside an unexpected jolt.

As usual, someone tried to use his power on her - someone with green energy coming out of his hands, but Claire took him down first. She fired off shots to the man on her left, filling his chest up with bullets as he groaned and crashed backward, his blood painting the floor.

Another person on her right took away her guns with his magnetic power, but even without weapons, Claire Bennet wasn’t concerned, not even when he quickly overtook her and slammed her body to the ground, his hand gripping around her neck. He called her “Nazi” and she was quickly unimpressed by the usual terrorist blather. His words meant nothing. All Claire thought about were her friends and colleagues who died during the attack at Pinehearst. All she could think about were all the other lives these terrorist pigs had claimed in the name of their so-called anarchist ideals.

But she didn’t need guns to fight him. No, what this terrorist didn’t expect were the grenades strapped on her side, or that she would even use them at the cost of her own life. Inwardly, she laughed, and the sting of his hand around her neck didn’t even hurt the more he prevented the airflow into her body. He made a comment about fair fights - his last comment, and Claire gritted her teeth, almost grinning, and pulled the pin. The grenade exploded, and goodbye Mr. Self-Righteous.

As the explosion ripped at her flesh, Claire almost swore she could feel the pain. Perhaps it was a phantom pain, like a memory that flashed in your brain the moment you know you’re supposed to feel pain. Then, her bones and muscles knitted together, and as soon as she released a ragged sigh, her body was back in place, pristine and untainted as if nothing had even wounded her.

She heard movement scrambling to her right under the toppled chairs. He groaned, and she was surprised when one of the terrorists started crawling to his feet. “Huh, I thought I killed you already,” she said.

He moved from under a pile of broken pieces of wood and frowned at her. “What are you doing? This isn’t like you!”

Claire cocked her head at him. So, this one was powerful. Perhaps he was the mastermind in all of this. Pity she hadn’t finished him off yet. Maybe Nathan would appreciate bagging this guy and bringing him to Pinehearst alive; however, Claire wasn’t in the mood for it. How dare this guy lecture her too? Who did he think he was? Claire narrowed her eyes and charged after him, kicking him under his chin. She could feel the crack of bones under his jaw from the impact of her foot. He flew backward, blood spewing everywhere. Despite the streaming blood, he seemed barely fazed as his broken nose knitted back into perfect form. A healer like her, huh?

He held out his hand. What did he think he could do to her? Did he have multiple powers?

The answer was so obvious as an invisible force flung her backward. OK, so the guy had telekinesis too. Great.

Claire was beginning to feel something familiar about this guy, and as he walked toward her and began to speak, she only wished she could live in denial. However, the truth began shifting in front of her face. Her eyes widened, and she was speechless, so her opponent took charge. He held his hand out to her, as if to ward her further movements.

“I can’t do it anymore. I’m done with making you forget,” he said, glaring at her, and Claire gaped, the tears already bubbling in her eyes. His expression was so menacing she could hardly believe it was really him. “I thought I could protect you; just like old times right? But not anymore.”

Then, her uncle - the man she had loved the most in the world - revealed himself as the terrorist that she’d been tracking for months, the leader of the terrorist cell that had attacked and killed her friends at Pinehearst.

How could he do this? “I don’t understand!” she raged at him, but Peter only looked at her with pity, his eyes darker than she’d ever seen them before. Was this really her uncle? It was as if he was someone else - someone worse, like Sylar or some phantom villain from her dreams. How could her sweet Peter be a terrorist - a mass murderer even? Her heart felt like it was splitting in two. Perhaps the real Peter was dead somewhere. How could he hate Pinehearst this much - a company that brought people like them out of hiding and helped their country? Granted, Pinehearst wasn’t perfect. Some dealings were shady, and even Claire could admit to that. But for all the corruption, it did some good. It gave Specials rights, and it helped get the bad guys off the streets. Pinehearst made the country _safe_ , and whatever Peter thought of them, well, he was _wrong_. Claire could think of no other way to define his resistance, and she didn’t know if she could convince him otherwise.

Perhaps it was already too late. When he spoke, he all but confirmed her feelings. There was no reaching her uncle now. “It was me. The chemical plant, the port, and even Pinehearst. I know you’ve been searching for me, Claire, and at times, you’ve almost found me. I’ve had to erase your memory, you know. I never wanted to do that, and maybe there was a time where it would make me sick to even think it, but it was all to protect you from the truth,” Peter said.

“All those innocent people - my friends and coworkers - all of them you murdered,” she said in a ragged voice. “How...could you? You’re supposed to be a good guy, Peter!”

“Your company is destroying the world, Claire. I’ve seen the future, painted it, and Pinehearst will lead all of us - the entire world - into complete and utter destruction. There’s an explosion that kills millions of people! I’ve seen it, dreamt it! How could I stand by and do nothing when every day that reality haunts me?”

Claire’s voice was stuck, and she couldn’t say anything. She could barely believe that this was happening, that Peter was the one behind it all. She swore her heart was breaking, but she honestly couldn’t feel the pain.

That disturbed her most of all. Then, her uncle disappeared in front of her. “Be careful,” he said, and when she couldn’t see him anymore, she howled with fury.

“The next time I see you I’ll kill you! You here that, Peter? I’ll kill you!” she said, and she glared at the last place where her uncle stood and clenched her fists at her sides. When Rene found her, he had to pull her away as the building was finally catching fire around them. Claire threw off Rene’s soft touch as she spun around and headed for the door. He followed her and the building crashed down around them.

On the way back to Pinehearst, Claire phoned her father. It was one of the hardest phone calls she had ever had to make, and when she told Nathan that his brother, her uncle, was the terrorist they were looking for, she could tell in his voice that Nathan was hardly surprised.

Well, Peter chose what side he was fighting for, and Claire had chosen hers - next to Nathan, and as much as that pained her, she knew she could no longer prove to Peter how justified and right she was. He was too far-gone, and though he believed in the fantasy of prophetic dreams, Claire still didn’t think it excused him for all the blood he’d spilled.

She had no other choice. She had to - _and would_ \- kill her uncle.


	4. Out of the Shadows

For years now, Gabriel and Elle Gray and their son Noah Gray Jr. had been living on the run, hiding under disguises and fake names by the protection of their most trusted ally, Peter Petrelli. They knew that Peter was fighting Pinehearst, not only to keep them hidden, but also to sabotage Pinehearst’s ultimate goals as told to them by the late Angela Petrelli. Elle and Gabriel, however, couldn’t join Peter in that fight, and Peter knew that too. Their main concern was keeping Noah Jr. safe. His abilities were astounding, having empathy just like his uncle Peter but more in control at such an early age. Noah’s grasp of his abilities helped him have more of a normal life, well…as much of one as any young boy could have with fugitive parents, but Noah was content despite this. It was easier for him to turn his powers “on” and “off” and under the direction of his father he kept them off for the most part. At the age of three, Noah could even understand that having abilities made him special, but he knew that he couldn’t display them, that some people wouldn’t understand. Also, he seemed to understand his parents’ lifestyle on the run, and making a display of his powers was definitely against the household rules.

Gabriel and Elle couldn’t be happier with a son like Noah, and over the years, with no one else by her side but her son and Gabriel, Elle began to warm to Gabriel. It wasn’t too long after that she finally accepted them as a true family, instead of just acting as one. She even stopped calling him Sylar, which was difficult for her at first, and when she stopped using it as a slight, Gabriel was sure Elle was finally trustworthy, and someone he could consider more than just the mother of his child.

Then, he moved to make things proper - taking her on dates, starting over and knowing that they had liked each other at one point, beyond Elle’s orders from the Company, and beyond the monster Gabriel had once been. They had both sworn off all of that and their bloody past. Though new names did not change who they were, the various identities certainly helped them start over to pursue a better life.

When Gabriel kissed Elle that evening after tucking Noah into bed, their house - the fifth one they’d rented on the run - had suddenly become a home. Noah noticed when his parents suddenly started sharing a bedroom, laughing more together, and asking Noah if he’d like to have a sister or brother someday.

It seemed like a plausible dream, even beyond Elle’s dyed curly red hair and Gabriel’s bleached eyebrows and frosted spiky tips. Even beyond what Noah learned as their “working” names, with Elle and Gabriel going by Marie and William Treble. Noah even liked his “working” name as Tanner. His mommy had gotten it from a soap opera.

However, as they settled into their new home in the Portland suburbs, a visit from Uncle Peter had indicated their life would have to change again. They’d spent six months already as the Trebles, and Elle had begun to enjoy her second shift temp job at a printing factory while Gabriel stayed home and worked as an off-site IT specialist for a bank.

When Gabriel opened his front door and found Peter there, his warm smile faded into an expression of worry. “Peter, what a surprise. Elle was just making some homemade chili.” Gabriel tried to smile. He was glad to see his brother again, and despite what had happened between them a few years ago, he was grateful for the things Peter had sacrificed for him and his family, and he didn’t think he could ever repay Peter for his help. Over the years, Gabriel had grown fond of Peter, grateful that he had a brother in Peter even though at first the idea seemed ludicrous. Now, he was always glad Angela Petrelli had made that confession to them. He couldn’t imagine life without Peter as his family.

However, Peter’s visits usually came with a condition - to go on the run again.

Gabriel gave Peter his usual warm hug whenever his brother arrived, and Peter held him fondly, pausing for a moment to revel in the other man’s warmth.

“I can’t stay long so I’ll have to decline the chili,” Peter said tersely, and Gabriel watched as Peter looked behind him, taking a moment to use several of his powers to see if they were being watched. When the coast was obviously clear, Peter stalked inside and returned the inevitable running hug from his overjoyed nephew.

“Hey, bud, you’ve grown at least a foot since I’ve seen you,” Peter said, meeting Noah’s wide eyes and cheerful grin. He ruffled his hair and told him to go help his mom in the kitchen. “Hi, Elle!” Peter yelled as she replied with a cheeky huff that he was going to stay for dinner or take a lightning bolt in the butt. “I wish I could stay,” he said, turning to Gabriel. “But I’m here with bad news.”

“Aren’t you always?” Gabriel said, leading them into the living room. Peter found a place on Gabriel’s tan velour sofa as his brother sat opposite of him on the dark brown loveseat.

Peter stared at him grimly. “Claire finally found out about me. She nearly killed me when she found me at one of my bases. I wasn’t expecting her, that’s for sure, and I didn’t have a chance to wipe her memory again.”

Gabriel nodded solemnly. “So what does that mean for us?”

“I can’t hide you guys anymore. You’re on your own,” Peter said. “I’m the number one terrorist now, which means, they’re either going to search for you more, or they’re going to focus on me and leave the underlings to find you. I’m not sure, but I have a plan.” When Elle walked into the living room, she crossed her arms and stared at Peter. Noah was hovering behind her leg.

“Elle, take Noah into the kitchen while I talk to Peter. I’ll tell you everything when he’s gone,” Gabriel said, but Elle didn’t budge. She furrowed her brow and frowned.

“I don’t think so. I have as much as right to know this as you do. Don’t think just because I’m the woman means I’m weak. I have Company training, you know, and I can handle Peter’s news,” Elle said defiantly. “As for Noah, if he’s going to have to go on the run again, he should know. He will understand.”

She turned to Noah and he looked up at her, nodding once.

“Fine,” Gabriel said, and he obviously didn’t like being overruled by his wife. Peter looked at both of them, sighed and then reached into the pocket of his black leather coat. He pulled out several folded pieces of paper and handed the first one to Gabriel.

“This is a realtor ad for the old Bennet house. As you know, Claire’s aunt inherited the house after Noah and Sandra were killed, and they have been renting it out ever since. Well, I think times have been tough for them financially and she finally put it on the market.” Peter paused. “No one’s been interested in it. The fact that there was a bunch of murders there scares people away, and the neighborhood has been deteriorating since then.”

“What about Claire? Doesn’t she want the old house?” Elle said. “I don’t want this to be a trap.”

“I wondered myself, but as far as I know, Claire hasn’t asked about it or made any formal inquiries since her father died. I posed as an interested buyer and poked for information from the agent and the aunt, and no one’s said anything about the house. I know Nathan keeps Claire in some expensive penthouse in New York City, and she pretty much travels by limo every morning to Pinehearst. I’m not sure she’s even interested in her old house.”

“Too many bad memories for her,” Gabriel commented.

“Don’t be so sure. Claire’s not the sentimental type anymore,” Peter said, and Gabriel noticed the anguish on his face. “Claire’s changed. She’s not the Claire we knew anymore.”

Gabriel sighed, looking away nervously. “It’s my fault. In her mind it will always be my fault because I killed her father.”

“You had no choice! Gabe, we’ve been over this,” Elle said, and she had covered Noah’s ears just before his mournful words. “You saved us all back then!”

“Elle’s right. Don’t blame yourself anymore, Gabriel. Pinehearst has changed Claire. She may have been a little jaded and full of pain when her father died, but it’s Pinehearst and the President that turned her into an agent, or worse, one that doesn’t need to feel emotions in order to kill innocents,” Peter said, and he rubbed his hands over his eyes. “If anyone else is to blame for Claire’s personality change, it’s me. I betrayed her, and that cuts deeper than anything anyone else could have done.”

“Peter...” Gabriel said, “You can’t take all the blame. Claire...she doesn’t know what Pinehearst really is. She will never realize the evil behind it.”

“Yeah, not even if the world explodes because too many people have powers that shouldn’t. She will never believe this and no one can change her mind. Claire is dangerous. She doesn’t trust anyone and she never will, not even Nathan. Her father is dead, and her uncle is a terrorist,” Peter met Gabriel’s eyes sternly. “Which makes her unpredictable and a problem for all of us.”

“So why show me that her old house is up for sale?” Gabriel asked, seeing a hole in Peter’s plan.

“Hidden in plain sight,” Peter said, quirking a grin at them. “A young couple with a child buys the Bennet house, a young couple that looks nothing like Gabriel and Elle Gray, and if there’s some psychological trigger from that house for Claire, she’ll never suspect you’re there. She’ll never even look. She’s so obsessed with finding me that she may not even realize that you guys are living right in her blind spot, and while I lure her away, she won’t have time to think of it.”

“So this is your plan? You keep Claire on a wild goose chase and we blend into Costa Verde suburbia,” Elle said with a snort. “I don’t know. It seems risky, and I don’t know if I want to endanger our son like that.”

“But it makes sense,” Gabriel said, stroking his bleached goatee, Elle didn’t like it but he needed it for his disguise. “If Peter’s right, Claire really won’t even be bothering with the house anymore.”

“The house has had so many tenants since Sandra’s sister rented it out, I imagine she barely kept track of them either,” Peter said. “It _is_ risky, but if I can’t hide you much anymore, I won’t be putting you at risk by staying nearby. They’ll be watching for me even more now, with street cameras and Specials from Pinehearst helping them monitor my movements. I’ll have to become a ghost more than ever. I’ve already compromised your home here now, and I knew I would the moment I came here.” Peter saw Gabriel and Elle turn from his gaze and both frown. “I’m sorry.”

“But you won’t be unguarded,” Peter added, and Gabriel looked up. “There are a couple of other houses up for rent in your neighborhood. I’m placing a few people from my cell there to watch you. One, Lindsay Pane, has super hearing, and she’ll keep her ears open for any dangerous chatter. Another one, Mike Newberry, has thermal vision. He’ll be renting one of the apartments across from the old Bennet house. He’ll monitor you and look out for any extra heat energies. And lastly, Sparrow Redhouse, who controls earth, will be on your offensive. If your family needs protection, she will be the first to give it.”

“Are they on Pinehearst’s most wanted too?” asked Elle rationally.

Peter shook his head. “They are new recruits. If Pinehearst knows about them, they won’t find any criminal records regarding them. They’ve been helping my cause for about a month now, so I found them perfect to help you.”

“Can you trust them?” Elle asked, still having doubts.

“I vetted them myself. Of course I trust them,” Peter said, still hoping he could convince her.

Gabriel blew out a huge breath and stared at the sheet with the old Bennet household up for sale. Could they really make such a place, a place filled with blood and pain, as their home? Gabriel had always wanted the Bennet household, to keep it and care for it in Noah Bennet’s honor. However, after the Bennets deaths and their wanted status, it was never feasible to even look at the house. Even he knew there were several times that he could have rented it out, but then Peter himself had ruled against it. Now, it was Peter who wanted him to have the house. He could definitely see his reasoning, but Gabriel wondered if the plan would really work.

“You should also know, Claire’s aunt put Mr. Muggles up for adoption. He’s at one of the local shelters. The moment she dropped him off there, I shape-shifted looking like Elle does now and inquired about the dog. You guys have an appointment Tuesday for adoption,” Peter said. “I thought you might want to have the dog too. I remember you asking me about him. Well, now Claire’s aunt just can’t take care of him anymore.”

Gabriel nodded. “Tuesday is two days away, Peter,” he said, cocking his head at his brother.

Peter gave him a hard stare. “I know. It’s time for you all to get packed. Moving vans are going to arrive in about five hours.” Peter stood up and looked at their forlorn faces. Gabriel thought he’d be used to it by now - all this moving, but truthfully, he never would. It was always a struggle leaving one home for the next. He hated it sometimes, but as long as Noah and Elle were safe, he’d manage it. Still, it didn’t mean he would like it.

As Peter prepared to leave, he stopped and turned around. “Oh, and one last thing. I know in the past you’ve both sworn off your powers to take care of Noah. I hate to do this, but I need to remind you again that you can’t ever use them. You must give them up completely to not raise any suspicion while you stay in the Bennet’s old house.” He turned to Noah Jr. and knelt down to his level. “Do you understand that, Noah? You have to turn them off permanently until your uncle Peter makes everything safe.”

“Yes, Uncle Peter,” he said as he sucked on his finger. “No powers, I promise, just like Daddy always says.”

“That’s a good boy,” Peter said, and he ruffled his hair again. Before he departed, Gabriel forced him into a quick hug and Peter nodded to Elle as she watched him with fury in her eyes again. She hated moving around just as much as Gabriel did, but she had to know it was for the best.

“Be safe,” Peter said, and as he left their front door, he turned invisible and headed into the unknown.


	5. A Mother's Sacrifice

When Nathan found her reclining in his office chair again, she expected the scowl on his face. She grinned at him, certain he would be rattled by her smugness.

“Once again I find you sitting and doing nothing as my brother still remains at large and is still killing innocent people,” Nathan said, stopping in front of his desk as she propped her feet up.

“Relax,” she groaned at him. “I’m waiting for a call from my mole first, and then I’m going to be back on the streets looking for a ghost again.”

“Mole?” Nathan asked, and she watched as he cocked his head with genuine interest.

“Yes, my mole,” Claire repeated. “It took some time, but I was able to get a Pinehearst agent into one of Peter’s moving terrorist cells. The last contact I had with him, he said that Peter had promoted him to a special position. He hadn’t been in their group for more than a month, and already my uncle has put his trust in him. What a fool, as always, but it was something I was banking on.”

“What is this special position?” Nathan asked, and Claire made no motion to leave his desk chair as he began to round the desk, hovering over her shoulder. She shot him a wicked side-glance and turned her attention back to the phone.

“I’m not sure yet, so that’s why I’m waiting for his call,” Claire said, and she watched as Nathan pursed his lips.

“You gave your mole the direct line to my office?” he asked, annoyed.

“No line is more secure,” Claire said bluntly, and Nathan couldn’t argue with that. They almost got locked into another angry stare-down before the phone suddenly rang. Claire batted Nathan’s hand away as he reached for it, and she waited for the voice on the other line to speak first.

“I see, well that _is_ interesting,” she said. “Do as he says for now. Lay low and play along for about a couple weeks. We’ll get our resources ready and strike,” Claire said, and as her mole affirmed her orders, she ended the call. “Try not to be suspicious, and if you hear anything from Peter, please contact me immediately. Good work.”

She hung up and felt Nathan’s eyes bore into her with anticipation. “Well?” he just about shouted.

Claire shrugged nonchalantly. “The plan is a go. The mission - and oh, Peter is a smart one-- is for my mole to watch Elle and Sylar and their brat.” Claire’s face darkened as she thought over the information. “Apparently, my uncle thinks he’s being clever by setting up Sylar and Elle in my old house in Costa Verde since it came on the market.”

“Hidden in plain sight,” Nathan murmured. “And, he thought you wouldn’t notice?”

“He might have been right without my mole,” Claire said with a shudder. “I haven’t thought about that house in years. My aunt was renting it out, but I couldn’t even bring myself to get my things there after I started with Pinehearst. I’d sooner burn everything.” She frowned and turned away from Nathan’s gaze. “That’s not who I am anymore.”

“So, why is Peter moving them now?”

“I suppose it’s because he’s the number one terrorist in the country. Putting his lackeys on babysitting duty just proves he’s going to stop helping them because he’s too busy trying to hide from me,” Claire said, and her brow lifted as she met Nathan’s eyes. “Wow, that must mean I’m doing my job well or something.”

“Sarcasm aside, why did you tell your mole to play along for a couple weeks? We should send a team out there now to grab them before they move in,” Nathan said petulantly.

“Would you just trust me on this? I said I had a plan, didn’t I?” Claire said, reclining in his chair and playing with one of his expensive ballpoint pens. The Prime Minister of Japan had given him that pen, and when she snapped it in half, he cringed, suddenly annoyed. He stayed silent, however, because at the moment her temper was raging. “I want Elle and Sylar to get comfortable in my house, play family for awhile, and feel safe. Then, just like Sylar did to me, I’m going to take away everything they care for in mere seconds. I’m going to finally get them, dead or alive, and then I’m going to take his kid away from him. I’m going to take away everything!”

She threw the pieces of his pen on his desk and met his eyes, and he wondered just how much darkness she was holding within her. He sighed. “Do you ever hear yourself sometimes, Claire? When did you get so cold?”

She scoffed at him. He was the last person who had any right to ask her such a thing. “I was under the impression my coldness was genetic.” She bounced out of his chair and marched out of his office, leaving him with one last phrase. “I have to go. I have a family to destroy.”

 

xxxxx

 

Without much hassle, Gabriel and Elle moved into the old Bennet household with their son, and their newly adopted dog, Mr. Muggles. As he and Elle carried the last of their boxes across the threshold, Gabriel paused and looked around the house, letting the reality sink in that he had finally come home. He’d always wanted this house, and though it held bad memories for both he and Elle, for the few weeks he was with Bennet after their rescue in Coyote Sands, he’d felt at peace, as if he really had a chance to start a new life.

That may have never been possible without Noah Bennet, and every day, he felt the guilt weigh down on him that he was the one who had killed Noah, even though the man was possessed and not himself.

He watched as Noah Jr. was already warming up to Mr. Muggles, and his son chased the dog around the house giggling as the dog barked with excitement.

“The last owners fixed up the place,” Elle said at his side. “It looks different. The living room...is that pea green?” she said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m going to have to do something about that.”

“Yes, Mrs. Alden,” Gabriel said, drawing her into a hug. Elle reached up and kissed his chin. She had dyed her hair black, cutting it pixie-short as she donned green contacts.

“That’s Laura Alden to you, Mr. Scott Alden,” she said, laughing and rubbing his recently bald head. He was wearing the nerdiest and thickest black frame glasses too. He also wore a loud Hawaiian shirt as Elle snickered at her grandma sweater and Mom jeans. “This has to be the ugliest disguises we’ve had yet.”

“I don’t know; I think one of the movers was checking you out,” Gabriel teased, and Elle punched him in the arm.

“Don’t underestimate with the power of my Mom jeans,” she said, and they both fell onto the couch laughing. Gabriel looked out the window through the thin white curtains, and he made a mental note to go to the store tomorrow and get thick brown drapes to keep the sunlight, and to have some much needed privacy. In fact, Peter gave them a healthy nest egg to do whatever they wanted to the house, and the improvements would definitely keep them busy.

“Do you think they’re watching us now? Peter’s people?” Elle said, following his gaze toward the window.

“I would imagine so,” Gabriel said. “I’m glad they’re watching. I know you think it’s creepy, but we really can’t be sure Claire won’t come for us. This is her house after all, and I don’t want to have to use my powers and defend ourselves if we don’t have to. Plus, Claire is powerful, and so are her fellow Pinehearst agents.”

“Yeah, but not as powerful as we are,” Elle said.

“I know,” Gabriel answered with exasperation. “Elle, you know how I feel about this. For Noah’s sake, I hope we never have to use our powers again. I don’t want to go back and be the man that Sylar was. I don’t want Noah to ever see that side of me.”

“And he won’t,” Elle said, taking his hand and squeezing it. Gabriel met her eyes and as she nuzzled her forehead against his, he sighed. “I just want you to know that for Noah’s sake you may have to use your powers anyway. We both might. Claire could force our hand.”

“You better hope it never comes to that, Elle,” Gabriel said, kissing her forehead. They snuggled together before Elle broke away, getting ready for dinner as Gabriel turned to take care of Noah and the dog.

 

xxxxx

 

Elle’s worries seemed to simmer on his mind, and as two weeks went by, Gabriel felt the trepidation in the air. The skies were dark as storms passed through, muddying up the sky when the rain stopped. Noah had nightmares, and Gabriel woke to Mr. Muggles barking like crazy. Thinking it was another storm, Gabriel got up from a crash of light outside, and when Noah started screaming, Sylar’s blood ran cold. His super-hearing turned on from panic, and he heard footsteps padding around his house.

“Elle, wake up; get Noah,” Gabriel said, and she bolted up out of bed and saw the horror on his face. “They’re here. I can hear them. Get Noah and run,” Gabriel said, bolting out of their bedroom with Elle behind him. She splintered off toward Noah’s room, quieting his cries as she cradled him in her arms. “Go. Run.”

Elle looked down. Blue fire was already pulsing in Gabriel’s hands. The first wave of soldiers burst through the front door, and without hesitation, Gabriel threw them backward with his TK as if they were nothing more than dolls. Stepping over the heap of unconscious soldiers, Gabriel quickly met the dark gaze of the one in charge.

“Hi, honey, I’m home,” she said mockingly. “Where’s the missus? Oh, yeah, we caught her sneaking out back with the kid.” Claire said, enjoying the look of defeat on his face. “That was stupid by the way.”

“And I know you’re lying, Claire,” Gabriel said. “Elle would have defended herself; I would have heard her.”

“She didn’t even get a chance,” Claire said, stepping aside as two of her other agents, a blonde she called Daphne and a man she called Knox held his son and wife. Elle groaned in pain as Daphne had cuffed her behind her back and held her steady. Knox had a hold of Noah Jr., who was frozen with fear.

“This kid is really afraid,” Knox said, inhaling heavily. “I’ve never felt so strong.”

“You don’t touch him!” Gabriel seethed.

“Now, now, you don’t have any room to bargain here,” Claire said, tutting him. “Why don’t we just stop all this fighting? You’re coming with me anyway, and I promise not to hurt the boy if you cooperate.”

“Why should I trust you?” Gabriel sneered.

“I have all the cards. You have no choice,” Claire said. “Also? Really nice of you to take care of my house while I was gone. Love what you’ve done to the place.”

“Go to Hell, Pom-Pom,” Elle squeaked out, and Claire kicked her in the gut to shut her up. Gabriel gritted his teeth as he watched Elle double over in pain. He backed off when Elle started laughing. Everyone turned to Elle as she struggled to her feet. “Is that the best you got? You forget who you’re dealing with.”

“I would stay quiet if I were you,” Claire warned. “Your brat is giving Knox enough power to rip your pretty little brain out.”

Knox nodded. “That’s right.”

“You forget who _I_ am though, or who I once was,” Gabriel said, and everyone turned to him. He saw that momentary fear flash on all their faces, even Claire. “Yes, you must have all been frightened of me at one point. Just my name alone carried dread among our kind.”

“But I thought you gave up that life, Sylar,” Claire said, and then smirked. “No matter what Peter told me, I could never believe you would play house and be a good guy. Look at you, still bragging and threatening people. Maybe I was right. You can’t change.”

“Oh, I can, but if I have to go back to that to save my wife and son, I will. And you know, Claire, I would rather die than become a Pinehearst prisoner.”

“No, Gabriel,” Elle said, shaking her head. “You can’t.”

He could already feel the nuclear fire burning in his hands. Claire, Daphne, and Knox stepped back, watching him intently.

“You can’t kill me,” Claire said.

“Maybe not, but I can find a way to kill you. And I will kill everyone else to get to you, Claire, and I will become Sylar once again. With my wife and son gone, I’ll have nothing to live for, right? I will become more terrifying than Peter ever is. Do you want that Claire? Would you rather just hunt a terrorist, or would you like to hunt a monster too?”

Claire gritted her teeth. “I can take you both down!” she hollered.

“Are you sure? Do you want to test your father’s ire by allowing a monster to kill everyone in this town, or even worse, this world? How many powers have you been selling? It sounds delicious, all those powers. I would love a taste of them. I could take them all,” he said, feeling the Hunger bubbling to the surface. Noah stared at him with fear, and Gabriel hated that his boy had to see him like this, but he had no choice. It was either this or death. He’d never let Pinehearst capture them.

“No, Gabriel, you don’t have to,” Elle said, standing up and turning to Claire. “Take me. Just me. Let my son and Gabriel go, and Gabriel will promise to never use his powers again. He will never help Peter again, and you can take me and do whatever you want. You can torture me; hell, you can even make me into an agent. I don’t care. Just let my son go! Let them both go,” Elle pleaded.

“Are you crazy? I won’t agree to that!” Claire spat.

“Then you’re stupid, Pom-Pom,” Elle said, squirming testily in her restraints. “You’ll have the innocent lives of everyone in Costa Verde on your conscience if you refuse. Gabriel will blow himself up, killing everyone but you, and then you’ll have nothing. You won’t even have us, and you’ll be responsible for the lives of so many innocents because you refused to let two people go.”

“You’re criminals!” Claire said.

“Claire, she’s right,” Daphne said, and Claire glared at her insubordination. “Hey, look, I’ve seen Sylar’s files. He could blow up this whole town. I don’t think Nathan wants Sylar and Elle that much where Pinehearst will be responsible for all those deaths.”

“I’m with Daphne. We already got in trouble with the Prez after what happened in Albany,” Knox said.

“Wonderful! My own agents are rallying against me!” Claire raged at them.

“It’s because they’re right,” Elle said. “Take me, and leave my son and husband, and save a lot of lives today.”

Claire snapped her head to Sylar, knowing in his face he could turn back to the monster in an instant and kill them all. She knew, but she didn’t want to admit it. She was this close to taking away everything and making him pay for what he did to her father. She wanted to beat him so badly, but truthfully, Sylar was more powerful. He always would be, and whether he chose to use that power or not, it didn’t matter. Today Sylar would win.

“Fine, Sylar and the brat get to stay, but only because you’re my prisoner,” Claire relented and snapped at Elle.

“And you won’t bother them again. As long as they don’t help Peter or try to free me, you and Pinehearst must agree to leave them alone for good. Is that a deal?” Elle stressed her point.

“Fine, I agree,” Claire said, crossing her arms and glaring at Sylarl, who didn’t like that Elle was going, but he was somewhat more relieved he didn’t have to use his powers against them.

“Elle, I won’t let you leave like this,” Gabriel said. “I’ll find a way to free you.”

“No,” Elle said, and she turned to Noah as Knox was putting him down. She gave her little boy a hug before he ran back to his dad. “This is the deal, and I’m going to keep it. I’m their prisoner now, and you and Noah won’t have to run anymore. You can have a life without always looking over your shoulders, waiting for someone to capture you. You can start over and be a family, and if I can guarantee that protection for you, I’ll do it, even if you become a family without me. I...I never had a family like that. You know this, but if I can give this security to my son, I will...in a heartbeat.” She turned and met Gabriel’s eyes, his expression so tortured and unsure. She ran up to him and he scooped her into his arms, covering her mouth with his in a long, desperate farewell kiss.

“Ugh,” Claire groaned in the background, and when the couple broke away, Gabriel said goodbye.

“I love you,” Elle said, shocking him slightly. “You ass.” She turned to her son and hugged him again. “Be good, buddy. Be good for your dad, and remember that I love you more than anything in this world.”

“Mommy! Please don’t go. Please!” he clung to her legs and Gabriel had to peel him away. Her son began to cry, and even Elle couldn’t keep back her own tears.

“Let’s get going before I barf,” Claire said, and both Sylar and Noah glared at her as she took Elle away. Elle looked back one more time and smiled at them through her tears.

“I’ll see you again. Promise,” she said, and they heard Claire’s mocking laughter as they led Elle away, breaking up their family. Gabriel felt tears on his cheeks as his son clung to him. Elle’s words of goodbye lingered in his thoughts.

He knew they were never going to see Elle again.


	6. Bartering with Blood

Even with Claire in a terrible mood, the President was congratulatory on Elle’s capture despite losing Sylar and the boy. Claire hated that Sylar ended up having to bargain with her like that, but he did threaten the lives of people in Costa Verde, and he was willing to die to keep his family out of Pinehearst’s hands. With all her power, there was really nothing she could have done to stop Sylar. Once again, he overpowered her, but she didn’t like how this time; he made her feel like the villain when she knew deep in her heart she would always feel weaker than him. It didn’t matter if he used a different name and boasted that he’d changed his life for good; Claire would always feel oppressed by him in some way.

She’d never believe he actually changed, not with all the things he’d stolen from her. Some day, despite her vow to Elle, she’d find some way to destroy Sylar once and for all. Until then, she’d just have to destroy Elle. Immediately, she requested that the President give Elle to her as her own personal prisoner, to do with as she liked. The girl could take torture, so why not? It’d certainly make Claire feel better, and she couldn’t wait to drench the bitch in water and watch her powers short out and fry her.

However, Nathan denied her request immediately. He didn’t want her to get distracted from her mission to kill Peter.

“But she’s _mine_! I’ve been searching for her for so long, and after what she and her stupid husband did to me? She deserves every punishment coming to her. I caught her; I had to bargain for her, and you have no right to deny me her!” she seethed at him, and in the face of her anger, the President remained calm.

“Claire, have some perspective here,” Nathan told her, resting his elbows on his desk. “What really could you get out of torturing Elle? No, I need you on the streets looking for Peter.”

“So what if I torture her? I deserve the chance more than any of your flunky guards do! She’s mine, and I want full responsibility for her,” Claire said. “I’ve earned it.”

Nathan eyed her skeptically; not knowing what she really intended to do with Elle. He sighed heavily. “You find Peter and we will discuss this later. I think...something can be arranged for Elle and who her retainer should be. In the meantime, keep your focus on Peter. Two more ports were blown up within the past two months, and we’ve heard word through some contacts that he’s planning something big to cripple us once and for all. We just don’t know what that is yet.”

“Fine, leave Peter to me, and then I get Elle. I’ll take him down for good,” Claire said, shoving some of the things off his desk in anger before she stormed out.

When she was gone, Nathan looked at the mess she left on the floor in exasperation. He buzzed a button on his phone and called for his assistant. “Dawn, could you send up a clean-up crew in here? Thanks.”

 

xxxxx

 

After a few days of combing the streets and all the possible hangouts for Peter’s presence Claire came up empty, and the less sign she found of her terrorist uncle, the more impatient and destructive she became. All her agents, even Daphne and Knox, would watch her with wide eyes and shifty glances as Claire stormed about, cursing and making a scene in anger. They said nothing, of course, and they did not encourage her quips. Knox even had to warn Daphne that she was starting to become afraid of Claire, and he told her to take it easy because she was five and a half months pregnant.

“You need to take the time off. This job is too dangerous for you right now,” Knox told her, and Daphne looked away from his gaze. She knew that he was right. “I’m tired of fielding calls from your boy too. Go home. Take the time off. You don’t want to be around Claire anymore either. It’s not safe. She’s striking up fear in everyone here.”

“I know. I’m way ahead of you,” Daphne said with a languid sigh. “I’m really going to miss bagging and tagging bad guys, but yeah, I know it’s time to take a break. Besides, we’re no closer to finding Peter than we were last year.”

“Good, and I don’t think we’ll make much progress from now on either. Ever since Claire’s mole said that Peter was planning something big, something so secretive he wasn’t even telling the new recruits in his cell, I imagine he’s going to be very hard to find for awhile,” Knox said.

“Meanwhile, Claire’s temper gets worse and worse the more the President denies her Elle. Why doesn’t he just let her have her? It’s not as if Elle doesn’t deserve Claire’s wrath,” Daphne said.

Knox crossed his arms and the two of them watched Claire as she stormed out of Nathan’s office again with Rene trailing silently behind. She marched toward them and glared at both suspiciously. “What?” she demanded, and Knox bit his lip, glowering unhappily at her behavior.

“I was just telling Knox I’m taking some time off for the baby. Matt has been worried for awhile about the danger,” Daphne said lightly, gauging Claire’s reaction.

Claire paused and then she snorted. “Fine, I don’t know why you didn’t take off sooner. All that running around can’t be that good for her.”

Daphne grinned. “Don’t worry. I already had her checked by the Pinehearst doctors. She’s healthy as a horse, and she actually likes when I run. I’m guessing she’ll be another speedster.”

Claire nodded, showing no more emotion than that. “Knox, while Daphne goes, you’ll have to find another speedster, even if it’s just a rookie with bought powers.”

“Sure thing,” he said, and he nodded once before heading off. Daphne walked next to Claire as she moved forward.

“Listen, Claire, there’s something I think you should know,” she said, and Claire snapped her head toward her, suspicious of Daphne’s tone. “Rumor is that the reason the President is keeping you from ...torturing Elle is because he’s cooking up a deal. Um, you remember when we joined and there was some talk about this mysterious bedridden benefactor?”

“Yeah, he’s the one that founded Pinehearst, but he needed Nathan to come in and start operations because he’s too weak. What’s he got to do with keeping Elle from me?” Claire asked.

“Well, think about it, he’s bedridden, what’s the one thing you can do besides heal yourself?” Daphne responded.

Claire stopped, her mouth opening in realization. “So...that’s Nathan’s game. He wants to use my blood to heal the sick benefactor.”

Daphne shrugged. “Probably. Listen, I have to go. Doctor’s appointment.”

Claire nodded, staring ahead in space. “Yeah, right.” But Claire was too preoccupied with her thoughts on Daphne’s news to give her friend a proper goodbye.

Standing alone in the hallway, Claire suddenly cracked a wicked smile. For once, she was starting to feel a couple steps ahead of the President.

 

xxxxx

 

By the end of the day, Claire had received even better news. There was a possible Peter sighting at an old hangar in New York. Her source said he’d been lingering around, casing the place as if he was eventually come back.

Since he was spotted at all, he must have dropped his guard for a moment thinking no one had seen him when he materialized in the open. Claire knew he usually wasn’t that careless, and used his invisibility quite frequently. Still, if Peter was showing signs of coming back, Claire would be ready for him.

Consequently, with this news, Claire felt she had enough to approach Nathan again about making a deal to hand over Elle. Now that she knew that Nathan planned to use her healing blood for the ailing benefactor, she felt that she held all the cards for once.

She made herself at home in his office again, and Nathan approached her, still unfazed by her presence in his seat. He scowled at her, and watched her rigidly as she put her dirty boots up on his pristine cedar desk. She smirked at him.

“Peter’s been spotted. Finally,” she said.

“And...you’ve caught him then?” Nathan retorted.

She sneered. “Don’t be stupid. It’s not that easy. It’s a lead. I thought you should know.”

“Well, now I know, Claire. Now, kindly leave my office so I can get back to work,” he said sighing and rounding his desk. She swiveled his chair around and began messing with his pens again. Nathan winced, preparing for their inevitable fate.

“Also, there’s something else. You’ve been keeping things from me,” she said, her eyes locking hard with his.

“And this, what, hurts you?” She met his eyes and stabbed a pen through her own hand in fury.

“Don’t play me, Nathan! I know you lie as well as you breathe. That’s genetic too, by the way, and I usually don’t care, but when I find out there’s chatter about you using me from agents that work _under_ me, I get a little concerned,” Claire snarled at him.

“What the hell are you talking about? Use you? Who told you this?” He furrowed his brow at her as she rose to face him. As small as she was next to him, she still held a formidable presence.

“Doesn’t matter. What do you want from me? You know the price. It’s always the same,” Claire said.

“Elle,” Nathan said with a bored sigh. “You’re so predictable. All right, let’s not play games. What is it that you think I want?”

Claire leaned close to him, so close she could feel his breath warm over her face. He tried to remain calm by her close, intimate presence. “You want my blood to cure that sick benefactor, am I right? Or maybe, you want something more?”

“Claire...how did you hear this?” Nathan asked annoyed, and she began to laugh.

“It’s true! I’m just another chess piece to you! Your own daughter! How funny is that?” She tossed his pens over on his desk and turned toward the door. “There is no deal unless you give me Elle. That bastard isn’t touching an ounce of my blood until you give me what I want, no restrictions.”

“Claire, be reasonable...if you only knew him,” Nathan started.

“Shut up!”

“Hey, hey, listen to me!” Nathan hollered back, his temper soaring. “Even if you were to give me your blood for him, it wouldn’t be enough. The deal is this, Claire; you take down my brother and you do it as soon as you can. Then, we’ll discuss what you can do with Elle.”

“You won’t even let me see her! I can’t even look at her stupid face and mock her or threaten her! You’re letting government dogs watch her and not me!”

“Calm down,” Nathan warned her. “You know you have more important things to do here. You do that,” Nathan said, straightening his suit jacket. “And we’ll discuss the rest of the deal.”

“Screw you, Nathan,” Claire said bitterly, meeting his eyes with anger. “Don’t worry. I will hunt down Peter, even to the ends of the earth, and I will kill him. You’ll see. I’ll bring your brother’s body to you on a freaking platter!”

Nathan sighed, composing himself. “Good. We understand each other then.”

Claire glowered at him, tossing her hair back as she stormed out his door.

 

xxxxx

 

Thankfully, when Claire had calmed down by tossing small knives at the wall in her office, one of Nathan’s lackey’s came in and gave her a message.

As an olive branch, Nathan had reluctantly agreed to allow Claire a visit Elle for two hours a day. She couldn’t torture her or cause her any harm, but she could face her behind the specialized glass and trade barbs with her all she wanted. She could even go into Elle’s cell, but a Pinehearst guard would be watching her movements, reporting back to Nathan if Claire broke their deal in any way by touching her.

Claire smiled. She supposed that was a good enough deal for now.


	7. Her Private Prisoner

Claire took the first opportunity she could to visit Elle in her cell. Stepping into the Pinehearst elevator, Claire jabbed the bottom level button, and when she arrived, she met an iron gate where she keyed in her clearance. Quickly, she was accepted, the guard nodded to her, and she stalked down the dark recesses of the prison. She glanced at all the cells to her left and right, knowing within their secure specialized walls were dangerous criminals that could run circles around Elle in the evil department. It was sad. A majority of these people had bought these powers and became villains that wrought havoc on the country. Claire would never admit to noticing the connection: however, she didn’t want to give any merit to her uncle’s terrorist agenda.

At her request, Elle’s prison cell was located in a separate, dead-end hall that was segregated from the rest of the prisoners. Besides the guard on duty who would watch Claire to make sure she didn’t harm the prisoner, they were alone. She could barely hear the muffled wailing from the crazy prisoners nearby.

Elle’s cell was different than the rest. Instead of set off by iron or other specialized metals to keep powers in check, she was surrounded by a bulletproof glass that was barely strong enough to contain someone without powers.

But Elle had nowhere to go, and as per her promise, she wouldn’t make a move leave either. Pinehearst, however, still treated her as a prisoner to remind her what she was, and no matter how compliant she was, her cell was Spartan and stocked with only the bare essentials.

When Claire stepped in front of the glass, she saw Elle sitting on her cot, her arms around her knees as she lifted her head to meet her visitor.

“I was wondering when I’d get that conjugal visit,” Elle cracked. “What’s up, Pom-Pom? Come to keep me company?”

“Hardly,” Claire droned, watching as she wouldn’t even rise from her spot. Elle just stared at her, smiling slightly as if she was perfectly content. Didn’t she miss her son? Didn’t she miss Sylar? Claire frowned at her. This was hardly torture in any way, not even in boredom. Elle seemed to think she was Pinehearst’s guest. She’d even been drawing pictures on the wall with dirt, blood, and Claire didn’t even want to guess what that brown stuff was. There was actually the drawing of her with a demonic expression and cut in half and flailing about like a mad woman. _How...touching,_ Claire thought.

“So, then you’re here to torture me,” Elle said. She sighed in exasperation. “I knew this would happen eventually. Pinehearst is no more creative than the Company. Well, the Company liked to drug people a lot, either to experiment on them or suppress their powers. I thought it was kind of boring if you ask me. I liked more action, like frying bad guys when they got in my way.” She chuckled. “There was this one guy in Ireland. Burnt to a crisp!” She turned to Claire with wide, manic eyes. “Did you know it smelled sort of like a cook out? When I lived in the suburbs with Noah and Gabe, I used to smell the neighbors cooking hot dogs and burgers and it’d smell just like that. Wow, brought back memories.”

“I see you’re still a sociopath,” Claire said, and Elle shrugged.

“I know, you envy me. You have a lot to learn before you become just like me,” Elle mocked her, and Claire slammed an angry palm on the glass.

“Don’t you ever compare us! I am nothing like you!” Claire hollered. Elle threw her head back and barked with laughter. As their eyes met again, Claire opened the door to her cell and stormed in, stopping as she clenched her fists at her sides. The guard arched a brow, watching carefully as she started to approach Elle.

“Ooh, now that’s interesting. You can’t hurt me, can you? You have a baby-sitter while you talk to me!” Elle laughed again. “Oh, this is rich. The president’s daughter can’t even torture a prisoner!”

Claire seethed, her hands shaking with anger. “Shut up! Soon, I swear I will, and you won’t be laughing any more.”

“Fine, whatever, Pom-Pom,” Elle said, wiping away a dry tear as she laughed mockingly. “I get it. Whenever you get Peter, you get me. But until then, you have to wait, is that it? Apparently the President has something to hold over your head while I’m in here. Trouble is, you can’t find Peter. You won’t find him,” Elle continued. “He’s already three steps ahead of you.”

“Do you know where he is? What’s he going to do? What’s this big plan that has made him lie low for almost four months now?” Claire raged, and Elle only shrugged.

“How should I know? Once he dropped us off in Costa Verde, he said he couldn’t see us anymore, and we didn’t see him. We only saw the others he sent to watch us, and barely even them sometimes,” Elle said with a sigh.

“You’re lying,” Claire said quickly.

“Why would I lie?” Elle asked, cocking her head at her. “What do I gain by lying now that I’m in prison? Peter didn’t tell me anything, and if there was some small chance that you’d find us in Costa Verde, then he would have never told us.”

“He would have told Sylar; they’re brothers,” Claire said, furrowing her brow. Maybe...she was getting close to a lead on Peter with Elle. Perhaps he didn’t tell her anything, but if she knew Peter, and she did even beyond his terrorism, he was a family person, and he’d obviously grown closer to Sylar since he’d gone against Nathan. Surely, he would confide in his brother, or at least hint some things.

Elle watched Claire as she mulled over their connection. “Leave my family alone,” she warned, and Claire looked up, knowing that she’d hit a nerve. The manic, devil-may-care Elle was gone. She shot her a deadly serious look. “Don’t you touch them. You agreed.”

Claire instantly smirked at her. She crossed her arms and lifted her chin, as she seemed unfazed by Elle’s threats. “What makes you think I’m going to go back on my word now? I’m just going to have a little chat with my uncle Sylar...”

“His name is Gabriel!” Elle yelled, and Claire’s smile stretched wider.

“You’re really sensitive about that, aren’t you?” Claire asked, but then her grin quickly faded. “He’ll always be Sylar to me, no matter what. I don’t care if he’s changed. I don’t care if you’re in love, and I certainly don’t care about your brat.”

Elle inhaled a ragged breath. “Your own cousin?”

“As far as I’m concerned, Sylar, you and your kid are not my family, and even if they were, I wouldn’t care. Peter is my family and I’m going to kill him, so...you see where I’m going with this, don’t you? I don’t care!” Claire screamed. “But you can be sure about one thing, if Sylar threatens me or the people of Costa Verde again after we made this deal, all bets are off. And if he’s hiding Peter? Well, I can’t guarantee the safety of that kid either!”

“Leave them alone! They know nothing!” Elle had jumped out of her cot by then, meeting Claire evenly. Claire stepped backward as Elle silently raged at her. When Claire smelled fire in the air, she knew Elle was losing it. She stood rigidly, meeting Elle’s challenge. When the former Company agent grabbed her arm and shot a thousand volts through her system, Claire welcomed it with a smile on her face.

She could _feel_ it. She could feel the fire within her screaming nerves - for a moment, and then everything died to a dull ache. Elle’s power still coursed through her, but Claire’s ability had kicked in, and the lack of feeling took over. Physically, her body still shuddered from the jolt, but Claire didn’t even feel death at the edge of her bones.

When she doubled over on the floor, she exhaled a rejuvenated breath and looked up at Elle, who was still glaring over her with power crackling on the tips of her fingers. Claire grinned at her, and she saw the fear still in the woman’s eyes for her family.

She left Elle without another word, knowing what she had to do. Claire was going to pay another family visit to Costa Verde.

 

xxxxx

 

He supposed he should have expected her once he heard the doorbell. Noah came out of his room in a flash, and Gabriel winced at the hopeful look on the boy’s face.

For months now since his mother’s capture, Noah had hoped every day Pinehearst would let his mommy go, even when his daddy had told him that it wasn’t possible, and that Mommy was in jail for crimes that they had committed in their past, and she was doing it to make them safe.

Noah understood it for the most part, but Gabriel knew the boy indulged in fantasies that his mother would eventually come home. He supposed it was his son’s way of coping and Gabriel probably knew it was not healthy, but he’d be there for his son to remind him if he could.

When he opened the door to Claire Bennet’s smug face, he glared at her and closed the door slightly. He didn’t want Noah to see who it was. Even though he’d been told that Claire Bennet was his cousin, he didn’t want his son to think that she was family. Peter and Elle were the only family that Noah knew, and Gabriel wanted to keep it that way.

Claire was a traitor to her kind, among other things, and she was the one who took Elle away. Gabriel wanted his son to understand just what this woman had done to their family.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Claire asked with forced sweetness. “Uncle Gabe?”

“I don’t want you around my son, Claire,” Gabriel said sternly, and Claire flashed a mocking pout.

“Aww, I’m hurt,” Claire said, rolling her eyes at him.

“What are you doing here? What do you want?” he asked angrily, hoping his coldness would drive her away. Though, it wouldn’t work on Claire Bennet. She was here to stay, and she obviously had something on her mind.

“I visited your wife in prison today. Did you know she’s painting on the walls with her own crap? Eww! Well, she is crazy after all; I always knew it,” Claire blathered.

“Is this really why you’re here?” Gabriel sneered at her, and he almost felt the old Sylar persona bubbling to the surface. If Claire made him any angrier, he knew it’d become more difficult to keep his powers at bay.

“She said something interesting to me. Of course, she could just be talking out her ass, but she seemed to get hot when I mentioned that I’d be visiting you and the kid,” Claire said.

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her.

“Peter wouldn’t even tell you what he’s up to, would he? We’d been tracking him fine before he dropped you off here, and then...nothing. He blips around once in awhile, and then he vanishes like he’s not even on the planet,” Claire said, and Gabriel could feel her gaze scrutinizing him, watching for any indication that he’d lie or knew more than she did about Peter. He tried to keep his expression like a stone.

“Peter didn’t tell us his plans about the attacks against Pinehearst, if that’s what you mean. He wanted to, but Elle and I didn’t want anything to do with Pinehearst. Your grandmother even tried to convince us to help him before she died,” Gabriel added, and he saw no emotion flicker over Claire’s face. (So, she really had become this cold.) “We wouldn’t do it. We had a baby to raise, and I swore off using my powers after....” He paused, and he saw Claire’s eyes flash with anger. _Her father_ \- he knew she still despised him for that. “The only interaction we had with Peter was when he was hiding us and any sort of news about you, that’s all.”

“Me? What did Peter say about me?” Claire asked curiously, even though the information wouldn’t be relevant for Peter’s present whereabouts.

Gabriel shrugged. “He would tell me how he had to keep hidden from you, how he had to wipe your memory when you found out the truth about him.” Gabriel ignored Claire’s furious eyes and sighed. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You both have done enough. I wish you’d just leave us alone.”

“If you think it’s that easy you’re deluded,” Claire said bitingly. “He could visit you at any moment, and don’t think you’ll get away with that. The deal will be off and we have people watching you who will tell us immediately.”

“But he doesn’t visit me, and he won’t,” Gabriel said in exasperation. He began to close his door. “You’re wasting your time here, Claire.”

When he slammed the door in her face, Claire was about to kick the door down until she heard her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She snagged it up and barked into the receiver. “What?”

“Yo, down girl.” It was Knox. “I thought you’d like to know we spotted Peter again at that same hangar.”

Claire was already storming back to the car with anticipation. “I’m on my way. Tail him as much as you can until I get back, and don’t let him out of your sight!”

She looked out the window as her limo took off, and she glared at Sylar’s house, thinking of the memories she had there.

 _You take everything from me, Sylar. Well, I’m going take something from you,_ Claire thought to herself. _I’m going to take away your precious brother, and then Elle is mine. The love of your life and the mother of your child will crack eventually, and I can’t wait for the day she submits to me!_

xxxxx

 

Pinehearst agents circled around and behind her as they followed Peter’s trail down the through the dreary labyrinth around the east hangar. She watched him as agents ran behind him, failing to catch up. While the Pinehearst agents kept him busy, Claire predicted Peter’s next move. There must be something about this hangar that drew her uncle here, so she waited in the building for him to come inside. Her agents would somehow force him to take cover, and then she’d corner him, shoot him in that spot in the back of his head, and then serve him up to Nathan as a gift.

Then, Peter would pay for his crimes. Justice would be served, and Elle would finally belong to Claire. Of course, she still had to lend her blood to heal the bedridden Pinehearst Founder, but she wouldn’t do that until Elle was definitely hers to do with as she pleased. Claire could almost taste the satisfaction in giving Elle what she truly deserved.

The desire gave her an extra burst in her sprint, and when she finally corned Peter, she held up the gun to him, ready to fire.

“Claire...” He held up his hands and looked at her, tortured and desperate, just as he had looked the last time he’d seen her. “Put down the gun.”

She tilted her head slightly and continued to stare at him, her trigger finger itching. “Can’t do that.”

Suddenly, he told her everything, about his plans, about how all the crimes he’d committed and the lives he’d destroyed was all so he could go back and time. He wanted to change the past, and Claire knew it would never be that simple.

It was over. They’d gone through the camps, the exposure on their powers, and the present was what it was, and no matter how powerful Peter believed he was, there was no coming back from that. Did he really think he could go back and change everything without consequences?

She almost pitied him. Really, Peter had never changed, not as much as she had. He was still idealistic, and though he managed to rationalize murder, he was still planning on saving everyone anyway. He was willing to even change time itself.

Claire didn’t care. His words didn’t affect her and her feelings toward him were numb. She loved him a one time, even more deeply than a niece should love her uncle, but all of that was gone now.

Peter Petrelli had to die. He held up his hand to ward off, still clinging to that last sliver of hope that she’d change and he’d believe her. But Claire Bennet wasn’t going to change today, and not by Peter’s words.

She fired her gun, and she heard a dull silence cloud over her. When she blinked, Peter was gone. She looked around frantically.

“Damn,” she spat. He really had done it. Peter had gone back in time.


	8. Tipping the Tightrope

When Claire relayed her report on Peter’s plans to Nathan, he didn’t seem concerned. Claire found it odd; if she knew someone was planning on changing the future by meddling with the past, she’d be worried, and if it were her call, she would have snatched up the nearest time-space manipulator that money could buy and send him after Peter.

Nathan, however, didn’t do that. “He’ll destroy the past all on his own more than he’ll destroy our present,” Nathan said confidently. Claire scoffed.

“How could you be so sure?” Claire asked him, sliding off his desk and pacing around his office again.

“We’re still here, aren’t we? Time is still the same,” Nathan said, rubbing his chin. “No, whatever my brother intended to do in the past, well, he hasn’t succeeded yet.”

“He said he was going to stop you...from telling everyone,” Claire said, furrowing her brow. “How could he do that?”

Nathan met her gaze, and Claire felt as though she might have been wrong about Nathan’s lack of concern. Within his eyes she could see some discomfort, and she wondered if he really did know what Peter was up to. Either way, he was right for now. Time hadn’t changed, and the harsh reality was that Peter was gone - in time somewhere, which meant Claire was even further away from getting her hands on Elle.

She sighed heavily when silence signaled the end of their conversation and she headed for the door. “I’ll keep you posted if he shows up again. I have my best agents stationed at that hangar, as well as his usual hangouts.”

Before he could acknowledge her, Claire was already out his door. She marched through Pinehearst toward the nearest basement elevator. She only had one place to go on her mind.

 

xxxxx

 

When Claire arrived, Elle shot her a smile that she expected her. Immediately she teased her, and Claire stood with her back against the wall, staring at Elle with a frown.

“See? I told you that we didn’t know anything about Peter’s plans. I heard a guard talking down here. Did he really go back in time?”

“You know he did,” Claire grumbled at her. “He’s gone.”

Elle snickered at her. “Sucks for you!”

Claire didn’t say a word. She stood silently against the wall, watching Elle, imagining what she would do to her if she could get her hands on her. It was easier to indulge herself this way.

(Claire always liked to use knives on her prisoners, cutting a single slash against their pristine skin for every life they expelled, watching as their blood dribbled onto the metal slab. However, Claire supposed Elle was immune to such torture, and perhaps the only thing that would affect her is the constant dowsing of water where her powers would short out, sporadically shocking and burning her without control.)

When Claire’s mind wandered elsewhere, Elle got the hint Claire’s attention was lost, so instead she sat against her wall staring back at her, as both women were consumed in silence and their own thoughts.

Claire’s thoughts were easy - she’d seen it so clear in her mind since Elle arrived as a prisoner of Pinehearst. She’d tie her up, draw a hood over her face, and give her an old fashion water boarding. Meanwhile, the water would mix with her stress, causing her powers to go wild. Elle would feel the pain and electricity course through her body, starting at her lips where the water was slowly drowning her.

Claire smirked. She wondered if Elle’s father had even thought of that one.

 

xxxxx

 

Peter was still missing, so Claire had made a habit of visiting Elle every day she could, leaning against the wall an indulging in her fantasies. Elle would try to speak to her, but Claire would hardly indulge her with anything more than a one word answer and a smile.

Soon, Elle would give up and watch her with fascination as Claire continued to torture the girl only in her mind.

Claire considered it more of a to-do list really. A very well thought out to-do list.

 

xxxxx

 

Day after day of trading a few barbs with Elle and staring at her with sick fascination, it didn’t occur to Claire that she was more than enjoying this set-up. Even if she couldn’t touch Elle, she could at least let her imagination run wild.

It became more than a daydream of torture for her. Claire was finding herself haunted by Elle in her dreams.

“The guards whisper about you, you know,” Elle said, bringing her out of her thoughts one day. Claire glowered at her, but Elle knew she was paying attention. She grinned at Claire, placing her palms against the glass and giving the former cheerleader a sultry smile. “They told me you switched sides and started liking women. How cute is that? Although, I always had a feeling.”

Claire watched as Elle’s hand moved to one of her breasts underneath her gray prison garb. She squeezed, and Claire stared, suddenly licking her lips. Elle laughed with delight.

“I knew it,” she said with a whistle. “So that’s what you’re doing when you’re standing there staring at me like a creeper.”

“You should be used to creepers, since you married one,” Claire shot back at her. Elle’s laughter increased in volume.

“Oh, I hit a nerve! So, is that all you got, Pom-Pom?”

“Screw you,” Claire grumbled, and she could hear Elle’s satisfied laughter as she marched away back to the elevator, cutting her time short by an hour that day.

 

xxxxx

 

And so Elle haunted her, in her dreams, in her wandering thoughts at work. Elle’s alluring and sadistic smile would flash before Claire’s mind in moments on the job, when she was bagging a villain and then they laughed at her - just as Elle would - knowing she couldn’t have her, knowing that she could only touch her within her mind.

Claire didn’t want to sleep, but she knew she needed it. She wasn’t a machine despite what other Pinehearst agents thought of her. But she knew if she slept she’d find Elle in her mind, inviting and tempting.

In her dreams, Elle would let Claire touch her, possess her, and hand her the water jug that Claire would use to torture her.

 

xxxxx

 

 _The darkness was heavy, not suffocating like a muggy day, but soft and comforting like a warm blanket. Claire licked the sweat on her lips, and she felt a female body shift around her. A tongue was sliding all over her - on her breasts, teasing and tugging at her nipples until they pebbled under her hot breath. She felt the woman move below, licking her, sucking the heat between her thighs as Claire jerked and shuddered under her head. Claire hadn’t felt like that for anyone in a long time. Claire couldn’t even believe she could feel._

 _Claire let out a ragged breath, feeling the woman slide into a spot beside her, kissing her and tracing her fingers down Claire’s arm._

 _She opened her eyes slowly, seeing a red haze wash over her as a white light blinked at her. In the background, an alarm roared around them as people scrambled outside._

 _“Now we’ve done it,” said a woman next to her. The voice was cocky and seemingly unstable, undoubtedly belonging to Elle. She was laughing, like she always did in Claire’s dreams. “We’re bringing the whole place down.”_

 _“No,” Claire said, and she felt a hand on her face, stroking lovingly. Then, Elle patted her cheek with an electric pulse at her fingertips, grazing over Claire’s flesh._

 _“Yes,” she whispered against her skin. Claire felt a kiss there, and her body ached for Elle’s continued touch._

 _Claire turned toward her, and Elle propped herself on an elbow, giving Claire a cheeky look. “Now, Pom-Pom, finish what you started.”_

 _Claire exhaled another heavy breath. Just what had she started? Elle’s smile faded, and her stare was stern. “Kill me, or they’ll never going to believe that you weren’t responsible for this.”_

 _“For what?” Claire asked desperately. And why would she kill Elle? Yes, she’d imagined it so many times, but here, in this dream, she was horrified by the concept. If Elle could make her feel, why would she want to ever destroy that?_

 _“For letting me escape,” Elle said, and she leaned in close. “Because you love me.” The woman pressed a soft kiss to Claire’s lips. “You idiot.”  
_

 

 

xxxxx

 

Claire jolted awake, disturbed by the remnants of her dreams still buzzing within her mind. She rubbed her hand over her arms, trying to capture the phantom touch of Elle’s fingers that had been all over her skin - as if she could ever feel such a way again.

Why dream of Elle like that? When did she ever have such feelings for the woman? All her life knowing her she’d only ever disliked Elle. Elle had done so many terrible things to her and her family. Claire could only reason that someone like Elle needed to pay, to suffer like the criminal psychotic that she was.

So why dream such a dream?

And why did the feelings of a dream seem so real when they were not?

 

xxxxx

 

Claire didn’t visit Elle for a couple of days. She drove herself busy with work, and Nathan had called her to question the change in her.

“I thought I heard reports of Peter,” she said distantly.

Nathan didn’t say anything, and Claire could sense the scrutiny in his eyes.

“Are you feeling alright?” Nathan asked, and Claire hated that he almost sounded concerned. She shot him a furious, insulted look.

“I’m fine,” she seethed, and she turned from his office and went straight for the shooting range. She couldn’t visit Elle, not after a dream like that, so she had to find a different outlet for her stress.

 

 

xxxxx

 

When Claire finally braved visiting Elle, she found the woman sleeping. Claire made no motion to wake her, but she did stay to watch her.

She heard her mumbling in her sleep, and when she heard Elle murmur her son’s name, she felt almost ashamed as conflicted feelings rose to the surface.

As tears trailed from Elle’s slumbering eyes, Claire frowned when she felt an expected pinch in her chest, and finally, she decided to leave Elle alone.

 

xxxxx

 

The next time, Claire almost lost all her new-found sympathy for the woman when Elle started seducing her. Elle seemed to think this would work, and she even bargained to do anything Claire wanted; they didn’t have to tell the guard, as long as Elle could be free to see her son.

“I’ll do anything,” she said, palms and lips against the glass. “Please, I know you want it.” Claire narrowed her eyes at Elle.

As Claire walked away, she shook her head in shame.

Not at Elle, but at herself. Claire couldn’t believe she was actually tempted.

 

xxxxx

 

Weeks had gone by and there was still no sign of Peter. Claire still visited Elle, but she was too afraid to indulge in her fantasies of torturing the girl. She didn’t even know if she really wanted to torture Elle anymore, at least not as horribly as she had initially intended.

Instead, she leaned against the wall and listened to Elle ramble. Mostly she talked about her husband and son. When she talked about Sylar, Claire grew angry and Elle laughed at her hatred toward him.

“I hated him once too,” Elle said with a sigh. “I don’t know what changed, but one day, I suddenly didn’t hate him anymore. Maybe it was Noah.”

Claire pursed her lips. “You named your son after my dad.”

Elle turned to her and nodded. “Your father saved our lives.”

Claire sneered at her. “And then, like his house, you take his name too,” she spat. “You two don’t deserve anything from him, not his memory, not his name. Nothing.”

Elle turned from Claire’s hateful gaze and stared at the ceiling. “Maybe you’re right, Pom-Pom. But we had to do something for him. Noah Bennet had changed us.”

When Elle turned back to her captor, Claire was gone, but she heard her footsteps marching down the basement halls.

 

xxxxx

 

The more Claire visited Elle during Peter’s disappearance, the angrier Claire had become. She was letting Elle get to her while the woman rambled on and Claire did nothing but feel ashamed for wanting to the torture her, despite knowing the true origin of her desires.

Claire wanted to control Elle - _absolutely_ , so much that it had become an obsession, and the more Claire obsessed, the more her dreams haunted her at having Elle - loving and touching her with tenderness.

She couldn’t stop from visiting her either. Even Nathan had lengthened Claire’s allocated visitation times, and he trusted his daughter enough to release the guard. Claire kept her word she wouldn’t torture her, and she supposed her dwindling bloodlust for Elle was an obvious influence in his decision.

Once Elle realized they would be alone without guards, her mocking and flirting only increased. She always approached Claire with her uniform buttons open, her breasts exposed when the material shifted as she moved. Claire couldn’t help but stare; Elle was right. Claire was attracted to her, and she couldn’t help but look when Elle’s breasts were right there in front of her.

“You really think that’s going to work on me?” Claire asked her, and Elle grinned. Claire stalked into Elle’s cell, challenging her to do more. Elle fell back on her cot, looking up at a Claire invitingly. She patted a spot beside her on the cot, but Claire didn’t budge. She just towered over Elle and glared sourly at her.

“You look, don’t you? Pervert. What would my husband say if he knew you were looking at me like this?” Elle mocked.

“What would he say to you trying to whore your way out of prison?” Claire asked with a snort.

Elle shrugged. “He would understand if he knew I was doing it so I could see my son. But I’m not going to see him, am I? I’ll probably be dead before I see Noah go to his first day at school.” Elle frowned, lost in the thoughts of her son.

“Probably, or your psychotic husband will kill him first,” Claire said bluntly, and Elle snapped her head to Claire with fury.

“Shut up! Gabriel would never hurt Noah!” Elle screamed at her.

“Whatever. Once a murderer, always a murderer,” Claire said flippantly, and Elle had shot up from her cot, coming toe-to-toe with Claire again.

Claire froze, and she noticed Elle’s fists clenched at her sides with electricity already buzzing in her palms.

“You just don’t get it, do you? You of all people should know better to make such judgments!” Elle said. “People can change! Gabriel and I did, and we had a son. They tortured us and made us parents, and we took responsibility. We were responsible and we could have lived happily if it weren’t for you! You’re the one who changed the most! Poor little Claire Bennet! Her real daddy didn’t love her, and her other daddy shipped her off to run with her uncle, but then he died because he saved peoples’ lives, people poor Claire didn’t like! Boo hoo! Let’s pity the poor cheerleader some more!”

“Stop it,” Claire seethed at her, trying to control her rage. No one, not even Nathan, had mentioned Noah Bennet to her in a long time. No one had even dared and they knew better too. Whatever emotions Claire held back to kill Elle were gone now. Claire wanted to rip her head off, and there was no guard in sight.

Elle stepped closer, grabbing Claire’s wrist. Claire’s eyes widened. “No,” Elle said. “You need to hear the truth. You may have changed into the perfect Pinehearst agent, but to me you are still the pathetic little girl who needs protecting. How does that sound? You think I’m a murderer, and I still think you’re a pathetic weakling!”

Fire shot through Claire’s body before she could move. Elle’s grip was steadfast, and Claire could _feel it_ \- all of Elle’s anger surging through her body in a stream of a thousand deadly volts. When Claire sensed that her body on the verge of death, she felt something switch back on inside her. Looking down, her skin was charred and burnt, but that didn’t faze her. What struck her is that Claire could _feel_ \- she could feel the horrible pain again. Whatever Sylar had taken away all those years ago, Elle’s surging rage had switched it back, and Claire knew it the moment she felt her own heart stop from the stress.

Elle let her fall dead to the ground, and in a moment of enlightenment before she died, Claire had never felt so alive. When her powers brought her back, quickly as Elle’s electricity still coursed through her, Claire was smiling, feeling the pain ache all over her body as her skin and nerves healed themselves back to their original forms.

She coughed, and Elle was still standing over her, staring at her with awe.

Slowly, Claire rose from the ground, grinning at her through blackened skin as it healed before Elle’s eyes. Elle stepped back, huddling against the wall as Claire recovered, coming toward her.

“Claire, listen, I didn’t mean...I’m sorry I killed you. Things got out of control...” Elle swallowed hard as Claire came for her, grinning with madness. “Claire?”

Claire grabbed her, pulled Elle against her body, and found the woman’s surprised lips. For an instant, Claire felt Elle push into her kiss, returning her fervor until she broke away, shocked with realization.

“What the hell?” Elle asked her, and Claire released a heavy sigh and fell onto Elle’s cot, smiling and looking up at the ceiling. Elle peered down at her curiously. “Have you lost your mind, Pom-Pom?”

Claire giggled - actually giggled, a sound she hadn’t heard come out of her mouth in years.

“I thought it was gone. I thought...I could never feel anything again,” Claire said, and she turned to Elle, who paled as Claire turned sincere. “Thank you.”

Everything was hazy when Claire left Elle’s cell that evening. She was too enamored that she had regained her feeling for pain again, and Elle had been the cause. Claire had also kissed the woman out of pure elation, something she couldn’t ever take back.

She could barely even admit it herself that she had growing feelings for Elle. Once they had been feelings of hate and obsession, but now they were something else. Claire didn’t know exactly what her evolved feelings meant yet, but she wasn’t going to give Elle up now.

Claire knew she didn’t want to torture Elle anymore, but she wouldn’t let Nathan know that. She would still have her, and she would still be grateful for what Elle had done for her, even if it hadn’t been intentional.

Despite all this, Claire still had work to do. She had to kill Peter, and she also had to make Nathan believe that she had everything under control.


	9. Turning Point

Something was wrong. Camped out at Peter’s last known appearance, Claire began to feel as though Peter wouldn’t show his place to this facility again. It made sense, and he wasn’t stupid. Keeping guards here was just a precaution, but she didn’t know if he’d ever come back here again.

“What are you thinking?” Daphne whispered in her ear, and Claire frowned as she met Daphne’s gaze.

“It’s not right. Peter’s not coming back here. I was thinking... If he goes back in time to prevent the future, why hasn’t it happened yet? How are we still here?”

“He hasn’t changed anything?” Knox answered behind her.

“Very likely. Which means Peter has some other plan to go back in the past,” Claire thought, and then she realized something about what Elle said, about how people change. Where in time did Peter go? Four years when the world found out? He did say that he was going to stop everyone from finding out about them. But what if it was more than that? What if Peter needed to find his past self and make him see the future so he could change it?

Both she and Peter were so different four years ago. They had actually been close and on speaking terms. Claire even remembered the feelings she once had for him. Now, they were a dull ache in heart, barely recognizable. Back then Claire would have done anything for Peter. He was her hero, and he was just the kind of guy his warped future self would seek.

“Knox, do we still have men stationed around all those graffiti paintings that Peter used to do to warn people of that explosion?” Claire asked.

Knox snorted. “Yeah, there’s a guy out there. But Claire, that’s a cold trail. Peter hasn’t shown his face around there since he did those paintings, and he’d be stupid to show his face there again. He knows we’re watching him to come back to his artwork.”

“Exactly. He’ll go back there because we’ve let our guard down,” she said, turning to them. “But not only that... to show someone what he’s painted.”

“The whole world knows about those paintings. Only the religious nut jobs believe them. They’ve been in magazines, the Internet, but only fringers really believe that - and the terrorists Peter works with,” Daphne said, crossing her arms and looking at Claire as though she was stupid. “It’s a dead end.”

“Not everyone. Not someone from the past,” Claire said. Daphne looked at her with confusion, but in a moment, Knox seemed to get it. He narrowed his eyes.

“Shit, he’s bringing someone back from the past,” Knox said. “I’m on it. Let’s move out.”

“Find me Rene. If we’re going to catch Peter and kill him, we’re going to need him to muzzle his powers so he can’t time travel again,” Claire said, throwing a glance to Knox who called for the Haitian next.

Claire was already on her phone to Nathan about her plans, and she marched off with Daphne and Knox following swiftly behind her.

 

xxxxx

 

It all happened so fast. One moment she had him - _her_ Peter, and he was dead just as she had promised the President. The past Peter had complicated things, but she had realized his presence early enough to get at least one Peter. Claire knew, however, Nathan wouldn’t satisfied until she killed Peter for good - _both_ Peters, and he would use Elle against her to make sure she was thorough.

Both Peters had to die, but it wasn’t that easy. Claire never knew that Peter would involve the past one with Sylar. She’d seen it herself. Sylar hadn’t even wanted to deal with the past Peter, but he couldn’t escape it. Claire told him what she’d do to him if he’d ever help Peter again.

And then, Knox had inadvertently killed Sylar’s son - _Elle’s son_ , and then all hell broke loose.

She didn’t bet on anyone besides Peter dying. She didn’t want the kid to die too, and though the world was probably better off without Sylar, that was not part of the plan either. After that explosion and all those people died because Sylar lost control, Claire felt a sense of remorse and anger for those deaths.

She didn’t want to take part in any of the blame; this was Peter’s game. Even beyond his death, her uncle was vicious and cruel.

Knox was dead. Daphne was missing, presumed dead from the encompassing explosion. Even Sylar was dead, and though Claire knew that he had her ability to come back, he didn’t regenerate. After first, this confused her. How could her ability not allow him to live? Claire scoffed. It was possible that Sylar understood her power better than she could, and he could will himself to die. Why not? He had nothing left to live for? His son was dead; his wife was a prisoner of Pinehearst, and as good as dead now that Peter had ruined everything.

Claire almost envied him; that he could still die after having her ability.

All those people in Costa Verde were dead too, and the person who was responsible was dead with them. But Claire knew of one other person who could take the blame. One Peter was left alive, and he would pay for playing a part in all this.

After all the times Claire’s wishes to torture Elle were denied, now she had a chance to take her anger and pain out on someone. Even if it wasn’t Elle, this Peter was at least a good substitute.

Taking Rene with her, Claire headed to the lab with an excited smile.

 

xxxxx

 

The President was dead. Her father - surprisingly too trusting of the past version of his brother, had succumbed to his wounds.

When Claire had seen his body around the frantic Secret Service, she noticed the trademark wound on his forehead right away.

“Sylar,” she said under her breath hauntingly. So that had been her uncle’s game. Learn Sylar’s power, and then what? Kill the President, his own brother, and then travel back in time? Knox had been wrong; Claire did fear something. She feared that this was it for her world. She was surprised things weren’t even more fucked up, but when Nathan’s VP strode in and laid his eyes on the body, he pursed his lips and sighed.

“Good God,” said Vice President Danko, and he shot a glare at the security detail. “Give this man some dignity! Clean this up! I’ll have to alert Congress and the Supreme Court,” he said, pausing and sighing again. “I’ll have to plan for a press conference and tell the American people.” He turned to Claire. “So was it Peter Petrelli?”

She nodded. “A past version. He must have slipped back in time.”

“Goddammit,” he said, pacing around the room. “I knew this proliferation was a bad move.”

Claire arched an eyebrow. She knew her father’s VP didn’t always agree on some issues, the selling of powers included. She supposed that was why Nathan chose Danko, who had been a rival at one time for the presidency. Nathan seemed to believe that he needed to orchestrate a team of rivals, and he got Danko as his VP. Claire shuddered, as she looked him over. Danko was a known opponent of Specials’ rights. He even refused a free shot of the formula, stating that he was proud to remain as a human. Claire never understood why Nathan chose him, other than a media move to show that people with abilities and those without them could work together in harmony.

 _What a load of crap_ , Claire thought. And now this guy was going to be our President?

“You don’t think this will change the proliferation, do you? My father wanted to expose the formula to the whole world. Costa Verde even changed Congress’s mind. Now, his own brother has killed him from the past,” Claire said, tilting her head and observing Danko’s reactions carefully. “How will the nation react to such a thing?”

“That is if we tell them everything,” Danko said as he rested his hands on his hips. Finally, the coroner had arrived and was wrapping up the scene and delicately handling the President’s body. Danko turned to Claire and she saw a strange emotion burning in his eyes. He obviously despised her and her kind on some level, and the hatred was starting to show through. “I have a lot of calls to make and set up a press conference. Until further notice, Pinehearst will be shut down.”

“Sir?” Claire said a little too loudly. “If anything, you need Pinehearst more than ever. People are going to be scared. There may be riots...”

“Do as I say,” he said, jabbing a finger at her. When the security detail followed him out, Claire stalked back to the other Peter - the one from her time, still dead on the metal slab. She gazed at his face, wishing he were here for one more minute so she could yell at him. “What have you done, Peter?” She sighed.

She didn’t know what Danko was planning, but it wasn’t good. She had a bad feeling about him, and she’d heard rumors that he’d wanted to shut down a lot of the Specials’ programs. He certainly was no fan of people with abilities or that they were available and exposed.

Now, he was shutting down Pinehearst in their most dire need for order and stability? Something still didn’t feel right. Despite Danko’s orders, Claire wasn’t going anywhere. She wasn’t going to leave Pinehearst when she could be needed.

Already she missed Knox and Daphne. She called Matt, hoping that Daphne had sped ahead of the blast and made it home safely. When Matt cursed her on the phone, she knew that Daphne hadn’t made it. His wife had managed to run home, but she’d died his arms.

Still, she didn’t regret using Molly, and she wouldn’t regret killing Peter. He’d messed up everyone, and now, he’d messed up Daphne’s family and Elle’s as well.

When Claire thought of Elle, she feared telling her about what happened to her husband and son, but she knew she’d have to eventually. Heading down the hallways of Pinehearst, Claire watched as people began following Danko’s and leaving. He’d scheduled a press conference in three hours, and people were rushing back home to see it.

Though, most everyone knew that the President was dead. The only real question here was what the new President was going to do about it.

Noticing Rene lingering in the halls, Claire strode over to him and looked up at one of the TVs against the walls. CNN had breaking news that the President had been killed in a terrorist attack, and they were already speculating motives, talking about leads, and clamoring for that moment when the VP would offer more news.

“What do you think is going to happen to us?” Claire asked him, and Rene stared at her grimly.

“I do not trust Danko,” he said simply. “He told us to leave, so we should leave. I do not think he will keep Pinehearst the same as it once was.”

“So you think he’s going to shut us down too?” she asked, and his silence confirmed his agreement. “Good. I’m not crazy then.”

“I think it will be far worse, Claire,” Rene said, and she hated to admit it, but he was probably right. This was bad. Her father had been a proponent of their kind and now he was dead, and the terrorists had won. She’d seen Danko’s past primary speeches. He thought their kind was dangerous, and Claire was betting he still did.

“Well, I guess we’ll see what that press conference is about,” Claire said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall with her eyes glued to the TV. Rene remained at her side, and once in awhile, they would get distracted as people rushed by them, finally leaving the building empty except for them, a few of the Secret Service men, and the prisoners they had housed down below.

 

xxxxx

 

It was worse than she feared. The Vice President Danko would be sworn into office after the death of the late President Nathan Petrelli. Because his death was by a terrorist attack, Danko had convinced Congress to delay the proliferation of the formula to be sold to any common person. The abilities were too dangerous, and the former president had been blind to see the consequences, which cost him his life.

Danko was also proposing stricter laws and background checks for those who wanted to purchase abilities, and until further notice, the sale of these abilities would be delayed and frozen, until they reevaluate the repercussions and the future dangers of such powers.

“The first step I’m taking in honor of our fallen President is to bring justice to any terrorist we have holding at our Pinehearst facility. They will no longer be a danger to us or anyone else. I will make swift preparations for their immediate sentence and execution, given their crimes,” Danko said, and the crowd was silent. People were stunned, and others were in agreement with him out of grief.

The moment those words came out of his mouth, however, Claire could think of no one else but Elle.

Normally she wouldn’t care if any of those terrorists and criminals in Pinehearst’s jail were killed. In fact, she frequently argued with Nathan on how soft he was for keeping them alive in the first place. She often advised him to make an example of these criminals, that Pinehearst protected all citizens and dealt with those who broke the law accordingly.

She remembered the argument exactly, and suddenly, she felt stupid, hotheaded and impulsive. This was before she’d imprisoned Elle.

Moreover, this was before Elle had saved her and made her feel sensations again.

Claire left Rene without a word, dashing down the hallways to the elevator to the basement. She didn’t have time to think, but she knew she had to free Elle before Danko ordered her execution. Pinehearst was finished; she knew that it died with Nathan. Now, people like her were in trouble again, and she’d be stupid not to run now.

But she couldn’t leave without Elle.

“Shit,” she thought, and she remembered that Elle still didn’t know about her son and husband. Elle didn’t know that the world was in chaos on the outside, or that Pinehearst was no longer a threat to her.

Elle may not even believe her. She may not want Claire’s help. Claire wouldn’t blame her, but she had to try. She had no one else. Just Rene, but that didn’t mean she would give up on Elle when everyone else she knew was dead: Knox, Daphne, Nathan, and her family - even Peter. Damn, and she hated to admit that maybe Peter had been right all along. She didn’t have time to think about it or to philosophize that what he’d said about the future was starting to make sense.

It was too late for that now. Peter had messed up, and maybe, she had messed up too.

But there was still a chance to get away from mass chaos, and from a President who clearly wanted to collar them the moment Nathan was dead rather than let them remain free.

“Claire, wait!” she heard Rene’s voice behind her, and as she was stepping on the lift, he caught up with her.

“Let me go with you,” Rene said, and as always, Claire was grateful and touched by his loyalty.

“You understand what you’re asking, right? I’m going against President Danko. This is our only chance,” Claire said sternly, and she saw the determination in his eyes.

“Let’s go. We’re getting Elle, and then we run, understand?” Rene nodded against as the elevator doors closed before their descent. Claire glanced at his dark eyes. “Just like old times.”


	10. Fugitives

Claire had to tell Elle about her son and husband first. The thought was in the forefront of her mind as she and Rene marched down the Pinehearst basement full of prisoners. She paid no mind to the others as she headed toward Elle, and she believed that Danko would give them what they deserved anyway.

Elle did not deserve this. Sure, she had been a ruthless Company agent in the past. She killed people, but she changed. Claire had become the agent that Elle once was, and for the first time, Claire was seeing that.

Only Claire felt she’d become much, much worse than Elle had ever been.

When she found her, Rene stayed hidden so the two women could talk. Elle looked up, and she rushed to the door as Claire came in.

“What’s going on? The guards are all gone and the prisoners are panicking! Did something happen?” she asked, and Claire didn’t know what question to answer first.

“There was an explosion in Costa Verde,” she said in a low voice. Elle stepped away from her, shaking her head. She probably already knew how dire Claire’s news would be.

“No,” she said in a strangled sigh.

“I’m sorry. We followed Peter to your house. We got in a stand-off,” Claire said, pausing as she began compartmentalizing the details. Elle didn’t need to know that Claire had threatened her son to get to Peter. Claire wasn’t going to shoot the kid anyway; she wouldn’t, not when she was betting on the past Peter to give up in the face of such violence; however, if Claire told Elle that, she would never forgive her. She would never understand. “Knox got in a fight with Sylar. I’m sorry, but Noah was killed.”

Elle fell to her knees as she let out a hoarse cry. She called out Noah’s name, and Claire watched as she hugged herself when the pain struck her deeply, and she curled to a heap, calling her baby’s name.

“Elle, Sylar lost control of his powers after Noah died. Only Peter and I escaped alive. I think...Sylar didn’t want to live again, so he didn’t use my ability,” she explained, and she looked over her shoulder at Rene, who nodded to her. They didn’t have much time, but Claire was trying to treat Elle delicately. Maybe she wouldn’t have done so a year ago, or even a month ago, but Claire had to do everything in her power to convince Elle that she wanted to help, and that they had to escape.

“I don’t understand; why are you telling me this?” Elle wailed at her. Claire slowly walked over to her, holding out her hand.

“Peter killed the President, and then he escaped back into time. Emile Danko is taking over now,” she told her, and Claire saw the shock in Elle’s face. “That’s right; I’m sure you know of him. He doesn’t like people like us.”

“What’s he going to do?” Elle asked.

“He wants retribution for what happened in Costa Verde and for what happened to Nathan. He’s going to kill the Pinehearst prisoners and then the country is going to go on lockdown,” Claire said, and she saw Elle tense despite her fragile emotions.

“That means...”

“We’re going to be alienated again, Elle. Peter was right. There’s going to be war, and heavy regulation of the manufacturing of powers and the experiments soon to follow will cause a great divide,” Claire said, and she looked away furrowing her brow. “You know I don’t like to admit that I was wrong, but after... after seeing the destruction Peter caused and how swiftly Danko blamed it on us all for one terrorist’s agenda, I know that things are going to change for the worse.”

“Then let him kill me!” Elle screamed at her. “I don’t care! My son is dead! My husband...Gabriel is dead too! It’s your fault! You followed Peter there! You started this!”

“Elle, I was doing my job! You know about that, don’t you? I never meant for your son and husband to get hurt! I just wanted Peter! I wanted Peter so that I could have you!” Claire yelled back at her, and Elle opened her mouth wide after Claire’s admission.

“What? So you could still torture me?” Elle sneered at her.

“No. I mean, I used to want that, but not anymore. I wanted to free you. I wanted to release you from Pinehearst after you helped me, but Nathan didn’t know. Then everything happened in Costa Verde, and it changed. I was blind, I know. I only cared about killing Peter. He had done so much...I lost myself in it. You were the only thing that I could come back to,” Claire said. “So are you coming or not?”

“No,” Elle said in a heavy breath. “Let them execute me.” Elle met Claire’s desperate eyes, and snarled at her. “I don’t care if you’ve turned a new leaf and went all soft like you used to be. I’m not going with you. I’m staying here.”

“You’re being stupid! What if Danko doesn’t kill you? What if he decides to send you to an internment camp? I’m sure Coyote Sands is ready for business again!” Claire yelled, and Elle’s face went pale at the mention of that facility. Her mouth trembled, and Claire knew the idea of going back there scared Elle more than anything. She was sure the woman still had nightmares of the place.

Elle was silent for a moment, and then she met Claire’s eyes. “I still hate you,” she said. “But I’ll escape.”

Claire felt inwardly relieved. “It doesn’t matter if you hate me. You hated Sylar once.” Elle looked away from her gaze and stared angrily at the floor. Claire continued. “Look, come on the run with us, and I’ll keep you safe. I know Danko - somewhat. I think I can outrun him for a while, and if you decide you can’t stand me anymore and want to go on your own, you can leave. I won’t stop you.”

Claire held out her hand to help Elle up, and the woman stared at her hand. “Come on, before they decide to execute you now. We haven’t got much time. They have to swear Danko into office, and then believe me, he’ll start making orders.”

Elle stared at her hand, and Claire knew she was weighing her options. She could die, or she could go back to life as a lab rat if Danko felt like she deserved it. Elle knew Danko was a thorough man, and he must have files on her. Maybe he’d feel that experimentation was a better punishment for her than death.

Claire didn’t expect Elle to trust her either. Hell, she didn’t expect her to like her, despite the way Claire felt for her now. Claire admitted they’d never really been close, and there had been a lot of mutual hatred. Claire may not feel that way about Elle anymore; after all, the girl did help her feel pain again, but Claire wasn’t stupid. She knew it’d be tougher for Elle to come around and accept her.

“Fine,” Elle said, grabbing Claire’s hand with ferocity as she helped her to her feet. “I’ll go, but I get to steal the car, and I get to drive.”

Claire smirked at her, and Rene came out of the shadows. Elle noticed, acknowledging his presence and remembering what he’d done for her at Coyote Sands. Claire could see that having Rene there would make Elle’s decision to run away with her easier.

And away the three of them went, running into the unknown right underneath the new President’s nose.


	11. Epilogue

In the beginning months when Claire and Elle had been running, Danko had put them both on the number one fugitives list, and while Claire was true to her word that they’d always be steps ahead of him, they finally became tired of running and decided to head off to Canada. Soon, Rene split off from them, finding sanctuary in his homeland when he felt like the two women could survive well enough on their own.

As Peter had predicted, the world was in chaos. After a year, Danko had failed as an interim president, and he was soon voted out of power when a pro-ability president took over. Sales for powers went back on again, camps were disbanded, and even Claire and Elle were dropped from the fugitives list. Danko became a dissenting voice, appearing on TV networks as a view against the president and the abilities movement, warning for war and disaster.

Mostly, he was right. When other countries got hold of the formula and began selling powers, it seemed as though everyone had special abilities. There was fighting all over the place between Specials, and as they fought they left destruction in their wake. Elle and Claire mostly kept out of the spotlight, and after one more trip in America, they would head back to Canada and hide away from the mess.

They didn’t know how much longer this world had left. Elle supposed that Peter succeeded, that he had changed the future and this time-line was splintered and soon, they wouldn’t exist. They would crumble away by some disaster and that would be it. They would disappear like dust into the universe. “It was a theory I’d seen working at the Company. We had a few temporal jumper types that would talk about theories of changing time. Sometimes those time-lines still existed, but they were weak, and while the people that dwell there would still go on, the time traveler could no longer visit the time-line anymore because it wasn’t the right one.”

“So what do we do, wait until the world ends?” Claire said as Elle drove southbound through the arid highway. She turned to Claire with a smile.

“I guess so, Pom-Pom.” Claire rolled her eyes at her, but Elle seemed unaffected by the pessimism. In all their time together, Elle had resolved to her fate. She missed her son and husband, but she found traveling with Claire as a part of her own redemption. She could have left many times, but she stayed, and the first couple of times Claire brought it up, she was surprised when Elle declined to leave.

“I chose to live. I don’t know why; you’re such a bitch sometimes,” Elle said with a laugh. “But as you said, I hated Sylar once too.”

Elle grinned at her and looked Claire over, enjoying that her hair had finally grown out and returned to its golden color. It was like the terrible woman with dark brown hair and leather jumpers was dead, and Elle had told her many times that she was glad Claire was back to her true self.

Touched by Elle’s affectionate gaze, Claire reached over and squeezed her hand on her lap. Twenty minutes later, they’d come to the mass grave memorial in Costa Verde and started searching for Noah and Gabriel’s graves. Mostly likely the slabs were together, and now that Elle and Claire were no longer running from the government, they could finally visit this place.

Elle hadn’t returned to Costa Verde her since Claire took her as a prisoner for Pinehearst. Claire, on the other hand, remembered vividly dying here in that nuclear explosion and then coming back to life one cell at a time. Both of them shuddered at their memories, and even Claire knew she couldn’t apologize enough to Elle on what she’d done to her.

“That’s the past,” Elle said with a snort. “Do we really have to keep going there? It’s annoying.”

“No, but today is the last time we go back,” Claire said, and they stepped in front of the black marble plaques that contained Gabriel and Noah’s name - their _real_ names, not fake ones that Elle and Gabriel had been using while on the run. Claire smiled at the thought and was unexpectedly happy for it. She watched as Elle knelt down, tracing her hand lovingly over the smooth marble of her son’s etched name.

“I used to think that Pinehearst gave me a purpose after my dad died,” Claire said as she looked down at the graves. Elle knew that Claire didn’t talk about her dad much, and only recently had Claire accepted that it hadn’t been Sylar and Elle’s fault that her dad had died. Like Elle, it took time for Claire to heal from such things, which is why Claire could always understand that Elle didn’t immediately trust her that night they escaped Pinehearst. “I was wrong, of course. It changed me, and even though it changed Peter for the worse too, he had been right about a lot of things.”

“You think you can finally forgive Peter?” Elle asked. “I mean I _eventually_ forgave you.”

“Yeah, only last week,” Claire said, rolling her eyes, and Elle cackled.

“Still, Peter’s dead, so it should be easier for you. I actually have to live with you,” Elle remarked.

“I know,” Claire said with a heavy breath. “I think... I already forgave Peter a long time ago. I just didn’t realize it until lately, when the world is crumbling right under our feet.”

“So the world is ending and we’re just going to accept it? Just like that?” Elle said, turning toward her and rising from her knees. Claire shook her head.

“No, Elle. We fight, we run, and we live, as long as we can,” Claire said, and she held out her hand to Elle, who took it a lot faster than she did those months ago when they escaped. She was also squeezing back, grinning at Claire and leaning close to her, teasing her with an extra charge. Claire could feel an electric breeze pass through them as she leaned in and found Elle’s lips.

“Come on. Let's go home,” she whispered, pulling Elle along. She smiled as she reveled in the feeling of Elle's hand within hers. Like the pain that returned to her, Claire thought it was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

END


End file.
